


Encantada

by sisinala



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisinala/pseuds/sisinala
Summary: “Hindi tayo patay. Ngunit hindi na rin tayo buhay. May nakapagsabi sa akin noon na pag ang katawan ng tao ay lumipas, ang kaniyang espiritu ay pumupunta sa ibang lugar. Ngunit tayo ay nasusugatan rin, nagkakasakit. Hindi ko rin maipapaliwanag ngunit sa aking palagay ay hindi na tayo tao, kahit sa una ay parang oo. Tayo ay naliligaw sa isang mundong hindi na atin.”





	1. Sa Ibang Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Ako po si sinala, kaibigan ni joven-hernando.tumblr.com, matatagpuan sa sinala.tumblr.com, manunulat ng mga akda. Dito ko po itinatago ang mga akdang ito sakaling mapahamak nanaman ang aking laptop :)

**Panimula** – Doon

* * *

 

               Madilim pa rin kahit dumilat na siya ng paulit ulit. Kahit ayaw niyang gumalaw, siya ay umupo. Naramdaman ng kanyang mga palad ang magaspang na kahoy na kanyang hinihigaan. Sa isang pinanggagalingang hindi niya mabatid, mayroong bahagyang pagkumpas ng tubig. Isang kumpas, isang iyak ng lumang kahoy. Lumundag ang kanyang pulso.

                “Hindi ka ba magtatanong kung nasaan ka?” Isang boses na hindi niya rin mapaano. Malalim ng bahagya, malamig. Naramdaman niya ang kilabot na umaakyat sa kanyang likod. Nanatili siyang tahimik.

                “Wala ka bang tanong?” Sa mga salita nito nawala ang mga namumuong mga imahe sa kanyang isip. Hindi niya  alam kung ano ang iyong nais isipin. Unti-unting lumalayo sa kanya ang mga alaalang hindi niya na ngayon maabot.

                Ano ang nangyari sa kanya? Ang huli mong naalala...

                Blanko. Walang kahit isang kulay, isang boses. Kapag kanyang pinipilit ay may kidlat ng sakit ang pumapasok sa kanyang sintido.

                “Wag mong pilitin” Isang wasiwas ng sa kanyang pagkakaintindi ay sagwan sa tubig. Nasanay ang kanyang mga mata sa kadiliman. Nakita niya sa harap ng bangka—oo, nakasakay siya sa bangka—may mahinang lamparang nakasabit. Ito ay halos walang naitulong dahil halos wala pa rin siyang nakikita—ngunit siya ay nagpasalamat na rin. Sa taas ay milya-milyang bubong ng isang kweba, sa ibaba ay madilim na tubig. Ang kanyang mangsasagwan ay isang pigurang nababalot ng itim sa isang sulok. Walang palya ang paghawi nito sa tubig. Pero, sa kanyang pakiramdam ay hindi gumagalaw ang kanilang sinasakyan.

                “Ikaw si Kamatayan” Ang kanyang mga salita ay parang hinihigop ng kawalan. Tulad ng inaasahan ng kanyang kasama, nanlumo ang kanyang puso.

                “Oo, hindi. Wala akong pangalan” Wala itong kahit ano. Siya’y isang alaalang unti-unting nababaon sa limot.

                “Paano ako namatay?”

                “Binibini, ako’y naghahatid at nagsusundo lamang. Hindi ako imbestigador” Napatahimik siya ng kanyang galit. Kung maayos sana ang kanyang kinalalagyan, maririnig mo siyang bumuntong-hininga.

                “Hindi ka pa patay. May nagpapatawag lamang sa iyo”

                “Ha?”

                “Hindi ko rin alam. Hatid sundo lang ako”

                “Wala ka bang alam na kahit ano?” Ngayon ang pigura naman sa dilim ang nagalit. Alam niyang hindi niya dapat ginawa ito, ngunit sa kanyang kaguluhan ay hindi niya na iniisip ang mga lumalabas na salita.

                “Wala” Parusa ito.

                Nagbago ang kanilang paligid. Ang kweba ay naging gitna ng dagat. Napalingon siya sa kanyang kasama. Parang nahati ang mundo sa kadiliman at nakasisilaw na liwanag.

                “Saan tayo pupunta? Wag mong sabihing hindi mo rin alam”

                “Tama” Sabi niya ng pabiro, ngunit narinig mo ang kalungkutan na sumama sa isang salita.

                “E, bakit mo pa ako tinanong kung meron akong tanong? Wala ka palang alam”

                “Wala lang. Gusto ko lang ng kausap” Sa tinagal-tagal niya sa bangkang ito—na hindi niya naman talaga sinasagwan dahil di rin niya alam kung saan pumupunta—hindi niya tinangkang kausapin o sagutin man lang ang mga hinahatid. Ngunit ang babaeng ito ay kakaiba. Sa kanyang mukha ay parang may mga nakataling alaala, o basta. Hindi niya alam kung ano, ngunit nais niyang panghawakan ang kahit ano. Sawang sawa na siya sa wala.

                Naramdaman niya ang pagpapalit ng direksyon ng bangka. Sa lahat ng lingunan niya ay nababalot ng mga puno at dahon. Malapit na kaya sila?

                Nakakita siya ng pamilyar na puno. Hindi man niya kabisado, alam niya ang lugar na ito. _Ah._ Kaya pala siya pinasusundo. Madalas mang mga kaluluwa ang kanyang inihahatid, minsan ay kailangan niyang ihatid rin ang mga _tagarito_.

                “Mukhang maswerte ka, binibini” Nahugot ka mula sa iyong paghanga sa kagandahan ng gubat na sa inyo ay pumapaligid.

                “Ano ang iyong sinasabi?”

                “Iba ang lugar na ito. Basta. Magpasalamat ka na lang”

                Ang bangka ay dumaong. Iniayos niya ang mga aninong nakabalot sa kanyang katawan.

                “Iiwan mo ako dito?” Siya ay nagulat. Hindi pa siya natatanong ng ganito. Siya ay tumawa ng bahagya.

                “Bumaba ka na, binibini. Bago pa kung ano ang mangyari” Sa kanyang mata ay nakapinta ang pagtanggi, ngunit ang kanyang mga nagdadalawang isip na mga paa ay gumalaw na. Habang naglalakad siya papalayo sa mundong hindi nito maaaring pasukin, siya ay lumingon pabalik. Sa buhay nito sa kawalan, ito ay sapat nang paalam. Sabay na bumaba at umakyat ang kanyang nawawalang puso. Kahit hindi niya nakita, sa ilalim ng maskara at mga anino, ito ay nakangiti.

_Paalam, mahal ko._

* * *

 

 **1** \- Ibang Mundo

* * *

 

 

                “Hanapin mo ang mangkukulam.” Ang mga salita ay dinala ng hangin.

               Pinanood niya ang bangka at ang anino habang siya ay papalayo. _Mangkukulam?_ Tinignan niya ang gubat na sa kanya’y tumatawag. Lumingon siya pabalik. Wala na ito.

               Mayroong kirot na bumalot sa kanyang puso. Nanghina ang kanyang mga tuhod.

               “Sanda—!”

               “Hindi mo gugustuhin na manatili ang Tagahatid.” Isa itong tinig na nanggaling sa likod. Mabilis ang kanyang paglingon. Inialay nito ang kanyang mga kamay. Nagdadalawang-isip niyang tinanggap ang tulong nito para siya’y itayo.

               “Anong—?” Ang babaeng kaharap nito ay parang isang diwatang sinuot ang kagubatan. Ang kanyang ulo ay nakokoronahan ng mga tansong sa hugis ng mga sanga at mga hiyas na kumukutitap sa sinag ng araw. Suot nito ay dumadaloy na luntian at sunog na ginto, sa kanyang baywang ay may mga nakasabit na kung anu-ano. Ang mukha ay seryoso, ngunit may pag-aalala na nagpapakurba sa kanyang noo. May naramdaman kang lamig na sayo’y unti-unting bumabalot, ngunit hindi ito nakakapangamba. Hinayaan niya ang hiwaga ng babae na siya’y pakalmahin.

               “Alam kong marami kang tanong, ngunit maaari ba kitang anyayahan sa aking tahanan upang doon tayo makapagusap?” Napansin niya ang kinang ng pag-uusisa na kumislap sa mga mata nito.

               Pinili niyang tumahimik na muna at sumunod.

               Kanyang napansin ang malamig na lupa sa ilalim ng kanyang mga paa. Sa sandaling iyon ay nakita niya ang simpleng kamisa at saya na suot. Kupas na puti at walang masyadong disenyo ang mga ito. Huminga siya ng malalim. Ang mga tanong na namumuo sa iyong isipan ay dumadami lamang. Sa kanilang paglalakad ay nadaanan nila ang pareparehong puno at mga halaman.           

               “Maaari ko po bang itanong kung ano ang iyong pangalan?” Kanya itong nasabi matapos ang matagal na katahimikan.

               “Ysabel” Sabi nito kasama ng isang ngiti.

               “Malapit na tayo binibini. Paumanhin ngunit hindi ko na sasagutin ang iba mong tanong sa ngayon. Hindi tayo maaaring magusap dito sa labas. Doon tayo sa Kubo.” Ang mga salita nito ay nagpabago sa liwanag ng araw na dumadaloy sa pagitan ng mga puno. Tila biglang lumamig ang paligid. Ano nanaman ba ang kanyang napasok?

               Sa kanyang pagiisip ay hindi niya napansin ang pagtigil ni Ysabel. Muntik na siyang bumangga sa kasama kung hindi siya biglang napatigil. Sila ay nakaharap sa isang pader ng lupa. Ang kanyang kasama ay nakaharap sa isang batang puno at yumuko upang hawakan ang mga ugat nito. Narinig niya itong bumulong, ngunit hindi niya marinig ang mga salita. Noong una ay walang nangyayari, ngunit noong ito ay tumayo, isang bahagi ng pader na lupa ang bumigay at sa likod nito ay isang kahoy na pinto. Tumalikod ito upang ika’y tignan at ngitian, at sila ay nagpatuloy.

               Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. _Kubo?_

               Ang liwanag ay bumababa mula sa isang malaking butas sa itaas. Napapalibutan sila ng lupa at mga bato, tila loob ng isang bundok na inukit. Walang mga salita ang sapat na makakapinta sa mga kulay, hawi at disenyo ng lugar na ito. Ang tangi niya lang na masasabi ay para itong tumubo mula sa lupa dahil sa mga naglalakihang puno na pumupulupot sa mga bato, kawayan at nipa. Isang napakalinaw na ilog ang dumadaloy at umiikot sa ilang mga gawang kanal. Ang buong Kubo ay halos sinlaki ng isang plaza at ang mga bahay na nakapaligid dito. _Plaza?_

                Maraming mga istruktura kang nakikita na parang pamilyar, ngunit sila ay mailap at hindi niya maintindihan.

               Dinala siya ni Ysabel pababa sa ilang hagdan. Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali ay tumigil na rin ito sa paglalakad. Sila ay nasa sa isang hardin na kanyang natanaw sa itaas kanina. Isang puno ay nakatindig sa gitna ng hindi mabibilang na bulaklak at damo, pinapaikutan ng isang sapa na sa kanyang palagay ay karugtong ng ilog. Hindi ito malalim at nakikita mo ang mga maputi at makinis na bato na nasa ilalim nito. Umupo si Ysabel sa damo malapit sa tubig, sa ilalim ng anino ng puno.

               “Papangunahan na kita, binibini. Naalala mo ba ang iyong pangalan?” Nakatitig ang babae sa tubig. Siya ay umiling.

               “Naalala ko kung ano ang plaza.” Tumawa ito ng bahagya.       

               “Bihira ang nakakaalala ng kahit ano sa kanilang pagdating dito. Ngunit kakaiba naman ang iyong naalala. Sige na, maaari ka nang magtanong.”

               “Bakit ako nandito?” Naging malungkot ang mga mata ng kanyang kasama.

               “Alam mo binibini, kahit ilang beses na akong nagpaliwanag sa mga dumating bago ikaw, hindi ko pa rin masagot ang tanong na iyan. Tinanong mo rin ba sa Tagahatid kung patay ka na?”

               “Oho. Ang sinabi niya ay hindi.” Isang malungkot na ngiti ang humatak sa mga labi ni Ysabel.

               “Sinagot ka niya? Hindi madalas nakikipagusap ang Tagahatid. Kahit ako ay ilang salita lamang ang narinig ko sa kanya—saka ko na ito ipaliliwanag.” Huminga siya ng malalim.

               “Hindi tayo patay. Ngunit hindi na rin tayo buhay. May nakapagsabi sa akin noon na pag ang katawan ng tao ay lumipas, ang kaniyang espiritu ay pumupunta sa ibang lugar. Ngunit tayo ay nasusugatan rin, nagkakasakit. Hindi ko rin maipapaliwanag ngunit sa aking palagay ay hindi na tayo tao, kahit sa una ay parang oo. Tayo ay naliligaw sa isang mundong hindi na atin.”

               “Hindi tayo tao?” Tumindig si Ysabel at ngumiti, naglakad patungo sa tubig. Matapos ng ilang hakbang niya ay naglalakad na siya sa ibabaw ng kumikinang na sapa.

               “Marami kang makikita na kakaiba sa mga alaalang sa susunod pa maibabalik sa iyo. Maraming mga bagay ang magpapaisip at makakagulat. Ang aking payo sa iyo ay pakinggan mo lamang ang iyong puso. Matagal bago mo maintindihan ang lahat.” Lumakad na ito pabalik sa kanya, ngunit hindi na ito ang kanyang napansin dahil siya ay nakatutok sa isang tuldok ng liwanag na parang araw na unti-unting lumalapit sa kanila. Hindi ito nakakabulag, at noong ito ay dumating, para itong bola ng apoy—mas malaki ng kaunti sa kanyang kamao—na lumulutang sa harap nila.

               “Nakabalik ka na pala, Inay.” Napatalon ang kanyang pulso. Isusumpa niya na nanggaling sa bolang apoy ang tinig. Tumingin siya kay Ysabel at mukhang pinipigilan nito ang pagtawa.

               “Anak, ginulat mo naman ang ating bisita. Binibini, ang santelmong ito nga pala ay si Joven.” May alaala ng boses na naglaro sa iyong isip.

               “Paumanhin po, Inay.”

                _‘Ang santelmo ay bola ng apoy na nakikita ng mga mandaragat kapag may dadating na bagyo—’_

               “Ysabel.” Napataas ng kilay ang kanyang kausap.

               “Hindi ko sigurado kung ito ang aking pangalan. Ngunit ang tawag nila sakin ay Poleng.”

               “May nakatalo na kay Tito Jose, Inay.”

               “Nakatalo saan?”

               “Dalawang araw bago naalala ni Jose ang kanyang pangalan. Siya ang pinakamabilis na nakaalala sa aming lahat. Ako ay inabot ng isang linggo, si Jovito ay apat na araw,” paliwanag ni Ysabel. Ito ay ngumiti. Tumayo siya at lumapit sa kaniya, lumuhod upang kunin ang kanyang kamay.

               “Poleng, tayo ay pupunta sa tubig. Pinagkakatiwalaan mo ba kami?” Dahil wala naman nang  mawawala sa kanya, siya ay tumayo at sumunod.

               “Huwag kang matatakot. Pumikit ka at aalalayan kita. Subukan mong magisip nang kahit ano. Huwag kang titigil hangga’t hindi sumasakit ang iyong ulo.” Tumango siya at isinara ang kanyang mga mata. Naglakad siya at unti-unting humakbang sa tubig. Naramdaman niya ito sa kanyang paa, tapos sa kanyang tuhod. Tumigil siya noong ang tubig ay nasa baywang niya na. Ang mga alaala ay nananatiling mailap, ngunit may nakikita siyang mga mukhang hindi niya maalala ang pangalan. Mga pangalan ng lugar na hindi niya maalala ang itsura. Mga tinig na nagsasabi ng kanyang pangalan na hindi niya kilala ang may-ari.

               “Dumilat ka.” At ginawa niya. Noong una ay nakita niya lamang ang kaniyang mga paa, ngunit habang tumatagal ay nakikita niya na ang mga imaheng naglalaro sa makinis na ibabaw ng sapa. Ang kanyang bahay. Ang mukha nang babaeng alam niya ay kanyang ina. Ang imahe nang kanyang ama. Isang lalaki sa labas nang kanyang bintana. Mga tao. Mga sulat. Mga malalabong lugar. Siya ay tumigil.

               Para nang binibiyak ang kanyang ulo at kinailangan kang saluhin ni Ysabel.

               “Tama na muna, Poleng.” Inakay siya nito patungo sa kanilang inupuan. Huminga siya ng malalim upang pahupain ang mga punit-punit na imaheng tumigil na ang pagdaloy. Tumingin siya kay Ysabel, ngunit ito ay nakatitig sa kawalan.

               “Ysabel?” Bigla itong pumikit at dumilat.

               “Joven. Sabihan mo si Paco. Nahanap na—” Bago pa ito nakatapos ay gumuho ang isang bahagi ng pader

* * *

 


	2. Sila'y Tatakbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguro nakaukit na ang pagiging handa sa katauhan ni Paco. Ito ang naglagay sa kanilang negosyo sa kinatayuan nito, at ang nagligtas sa kaniyang buhay sa ilalim ng ulan ng bala. Panatag ang kaniyang loob kapag siya ay nag-iisip at nagaalala. Para sa kanya ay mas mabuti na ito kaysa maunahan ng pagkakataon. Kaya noong dumating si Joven—na sa mundong ito ay itinuturing ng lahat na parang anak—na halos magdilim na ang mga lagablab, alam niyang nangyari na ang pinagdarasal nilang hindi magaganap.

             Siguro nakaukit na ang pagiging handa sa katauhan ni Paco. Ito ang naglagay sa kanilang negosyo sa kinatayuan nito, at ang nagligtas sa kaniyang buhay sa ilalim ng ulan ng bala. Panatag ang kaniyang loob kapag siya ay nag-iisip at nagaalala. Para sa kanya ay mas mabuti na ito kaysa maunahan ng pagkakataon. Kaya noong dumating si Joven—na sa mundong ito ay itinuturing ng lahat na parang anak—na halos magdilim na ang mga lagablab, alam niyang nangyari na ang pinagdarasal nilang hindi magaganap.

             Nasa hardin siya noong naramdaman niyang tumindig ang kanyang mga balahibo sa likod. Napatayo siya sa pagsabog. Sa tagal ng kanyang pananatili sa mundong ito ay hindi niya na iniinda ang dagdag na bigat ng kanyang mga pakpak. Bago pa man magsalita ang paslit ay dumaan na sa kanyang isipan ang daan-daang pag-uusap at pagpaplano.

             “Seňor Paco, nahanap na raw po _nila_ tayo.” Agad niyang binaba ang kanyang mga pakpak sa hangin. Wala na muna siyang iniisip kung hindi ang mga _plano_ —kung hindi ay mawawala siya sa sarili. 

             Hawak niya ang bawat bulong at pagaspas ng hangin, ngunit sa pagkakataon na ito ay parang nagkukulang nang hahatakin ang kanyang mga baga. Tila ayaw mapanatili ng kanyang mga pakpak kahit siya ay nasa ibabaw na ng lahat. Pinanood niyang bumulusok pababa ang mga naglalakihang bato na nagsilbi nilang kaligtasan ng ilang taon. Alam niyang hindi panghabangbuhay ang Kubo, ngunit sa itinagal nila rito ay pati siya ay umasa na rin. Naramdaman niya ang alikabok at maliliit na bato sa ibabaw ng kanyang mga balahibo. Ininda niya na lamang ito at binilisan ang paglipad.

             “Joven. Bilisan mo. Sabihan mo ang mga Bernal.”

             “Oho, seňor.”

                Hindi niya na narinig ang mga salita ni Joven dahil ang kanyang mga mata ay naagaw na ng kadilimang bumabalot sa liwanag ng araw. Nagtigil ang kanyang mga pagaspas noong nakita niya ang mga mata sa kadiliman.

“Seňor!”

                Nasalo niya ang sarili. Binilisan ang paglipad ngunit hindi tinanggal ang mga tingin sa mga matang mabilis na lumalapit.

                _Mangako ka sa akin, Paco._

                Nawala siya at sumama sa hangin. Mas mabilis siya sa pamamaraang ito. Kung hindi nga lamang parang sinisilaban ang kanyang katawan kapag siya’y hangin ay hindi na siya lilipad. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, wala nang oras para magpaliguy-ligoy. Nakita niya si Ysabel sa ilalim ng mga dahon ng Heneral. Nakataas ang mga kamay nito, bumubulong nang mabilis. Nagliliwanag ang kanyang mga mata at _pintados_ kasabay ng mga dahon ng puno. Magsing-irog na hanggang ngayon ay ibibigay ang lahat para masagip ang iba.

                Hindi nakapasok ang kadiliman dahil sa itinaas na harang nila Ysabel, ngunit sandaling panahon lamang ang itatagal nito. Bahagya niya lamang napansin ang bagong mukha na kasama niya.

                “Inay, ano ho ang nangyari?” Kumunot ang noo ng babaeng kanilang itinuturing na ina. Kahit na hindi ito tumingin sa kanya ay nakita ni Paco ang gulat at kaguluhan.

                “P-Paco. Wala na ang ating mga harang. Wala na ang mga babala. Wala na tayong kahit ano. Hindi ko alam ang nangyayari!” Ang kaniyang mga salita ay natutuldukan ng mga hikbi. Kinaladkad niya ang kanyang isipan upang may maisip na kahit ano. Wala. Ang lahat ng kanilang pagpaplano ay tila para nanaman sa wala. Kailangan nanaman nilang iwan ang kanilang tahanan.

                Naramdaman niya ang pagbabago ng hangin na dulot ng pag-ahon ng magkapatid mula sa sapa. Sa mga kamay ni Manuel ay ang lahat ng kanilang mga pinahahalagahang gamit. Hindi naman na umalis sa pinanggalingan nilang tubig ang nakababata—handa para sa kanilang pag-alis.

                “Poleng?” Tanong ni Manuel sa babaeng ngayon lamang tinignan ni Paco. Tumingin ang babae kay Manuel—tila sinusubukang alalahanin ang kaniyang mukha.

                “Mga anak, patawarin niyo ako. Bibigay na ako at kailangan niyo nang umalis.” Nanginginig na ang mga nakataas na kamay ni Ysabel at humihina ang liwanag na pumupulupot sa kanyang katawan.

                “Inay, tayo po ay sumumpa sa Heneral. Aalis tayong lahat,” paliwanag ni Paco. Ibinaling ni Ysabel ang kanyang tingin sa kanila at naramdaman nila ang init ng kanyang titig. Tumaas ang mga balaahibo niya at bahagyang tumaas ang kanyang mga pakpak—handang saluhin ang hangin upang lumayo. Sa mata ni Ysabel ibinaling niya ang kanyang tingin sa magkapatid. Si Manuel ay bahagyang tumango, si José ay umiling at yumuko.

                “José, ikaw na ang bahala sa binibini. Patawad po, Inay.” Hinugot ni Paco ang lahat ng hangin mula kay Ysabel, maging ang nakararaming nasa kanyang mga baga. Sa isang mabilis na galaw ay sinalo niya ito, tumaas siya sa hangin at pinanood ang takot mula sa mata ng kanilang bagong kasama noong naging isa sa sapa si José at hinugot siya mula sa tubig.

                Mula noong pumikit ang mga mata ni Ysabel ay nawala ang harang na bumabalot sa Kubo. Hindi kinaya ni Paco na iwanan ng tingin ang punong nakatindig sa puso ng kanilang nagsilbing tahanan. Hindi man makapagsalita ang Heneral sa kanya ng tuluyan, alam niyang ito ang gugustuhin nito. Siya ay nangako—lahat sila ay nangako. Sa oras ng kagipitan—iiwan nila ang Kubo, iiwan nila ang Heneral. Parang tumatakbo nanaman siya papunta sa isang gusali sa Cabanatuan.

                Kinailangan niyang umiwas sa mga nahuhulog na bato. Nilinis niya ang kanyang isipan tulad ng kanyang ginagawa noon. Sa likod ng trenchera hindi na siya asawa, ama, kaibigan. Siya si Koronel Francisco V. Román. At walang iba siyang gagawin kung hindi sumunod at magpasa ng utos. Kay Manuel, siya ang masasalba ng kanilang mga gamit. Kay José, siya ang magdadala sa binibini—ang kaniyang orihinal na utos ay mauna kasama si Joven. Sa kanya, siya ang magdadala sa kanilang Inay—na inaasahang manlaban at magnanais na maiwan kasama ang kanyang minamahal.

                Ngayon ay wala na siyang ibang nakita kundi ang ibinato niyang salita sa hangin. Sumabog ang isang malaking bahagi ng kanilang bundok at matapos ang isang kumpas ng kanyang mga pakpak ay nakalabas na sila. Sa dalawa ay iniwan na nila ang Heneral.

                “Patawad po. At maraming salamat.” Isang mahinang panalangin ang kanyang isinama sa mahinang ihip na naiwan ng kanyang mga pakpak. Hindi niya alam kung makararating man ito, ngunit wala namang masama sa pagsubok.

                Ibinaba niya ang kanyang tingin sa malawak na berdeng kagubatan, at sa kumikinang na ilog na lumilihis papunta sa isang malapit na karagatan. Sa imaheng nakalapat sa tubig ay nakita niya ang maiitim na pigurang pumapasok sa bundok na naglalaman ng kanilang Kubo. Hindi pa sila sinusundan. Lumalaban pa rin ang Puno.

Binilisan niya pa ang paghatak sa hangin, at sa ilalim ng malinaw na ilog ay nakita niya ang malabong hugis ng magkapatid. Sa pagdadala nila ng agos ay bahagya silang nagiging tubig at mahirap silang makita. Ngunit iba ang mga mata ni Paco.

Nakita niyang lumingon si José at sumenyas siya paitaas. Lumalim ang kanilang paglangoy habang inaakyat ni Paco ang mga ulap. Hindi na sila magkikita muli hanggang makarating sila sa kanilang paroroonan. May kasama mang panganib ang paghihiwalay, ito lang ang paraan na hindi sila mahuhuli ng sabay. Ang mga anino, na kanilang binansagang mga _panimdim_ ay hindi titigil hangga’t hindi sila nahuhuling lahat.

                Walang mawawala sa kanila sa araw na ito. Masyado na silang maraming pagkakamali na naisip na nila ang lahat. Hindi ito ang oras para magduda sa kanilang mga plano. Dinama niya ang bawat ihip nang hangin. Nabasa ang kanyang mukha sa dagat ng mga ulap.


	3. Sa Lugar na Ito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alam niyang hindi Paraiso ang kanilang kinamulatan. Unang una, dahil ang pagkakaroon nang kampon ng kadiliman sa langit ay taliwas sa isinermon nang mga prayle—alam nang lahat na ang mga demonyo ay nasa lupa. Ikalawa, alam niyang hindi siya makakapasok sa Perlas na Pintuan, may bahid ang kanyang mga kamay at may paso sa kanyang kaluluwa. Ikatlo, dahil walang pasakit sa pananatili sa Kalangitan. Ngayong umaga ay nagpapantig nanaman ang mga tinig sa kanyang isipan.

                Alam niyang hindi Paraiso ang kanilang kinamulatan. Unang una, dahil ang pagkakaroon nang kampon ng kadiliman sa langit ay taliwas sa isinermon nang mga prayle—alam nang lahat na ang mga demonyo ay nasa lupa. Ikalawa, alam niyang hindi siya makakapasok sa Perlas na Pintuan, may bahid ang kanyang mga kamay at may paso sa kanyang kaluluwa. Ikatlo, dahil walang pasakit sa pananatili sa Kalangitan. Ngayong umaga ay nagpapantig nanaman ang mga tinig sa kanyang isipan.

                Maraming mga salita ang naiipon sa kanyang dibdib. Hindi na siya minsan makahinga sa kanilang bigat. Noon pa ay hindi niya na gusto ang makialam sa kaganapan sa buhay nang iba, ngayon ay parang lahat sila ay sinisigawan siya. Hindi niya na marinig ang kanyang sarili na magisip. Madalas niyang naisin ang tanggalin sa kanyang utak ang kanilang mga lihim, ang hindi marinig ang kanilang mga pagsisisi. Ngayon ay may mga sumisigaw nanaman. Mga salitang hindi naman nila sinasabi ngunit kanyang naririnig. Mga bagay na hindi niya dapat malaman, mga bawal na salitang ibinubulong nang kanilang mga isipan.

                _Senor Ilyong,_ bulong ni Joven. Ang mga salita ay mahina, malayo pa sa kanilang kinalalagyan sa gitna nang dagat. Sinubukan niyang hindi pansinin ang ibang mga boses at pinakinggan ang paslit.

                _Bakit, Joven?,_ bulong niya rin sa isip nito.

                _Pakibaba po ang harang ng Balangay. Papunta po kami. Bumagsak na po ang Kubo._

                Ngayon ay alam na niya kung bakit masama ang kanyang gising. May umakyat na kilabot sa kaniyang likod. Gumagalaw nanaman ang mga panimdim, at sa oras na ito ay may iba na sa kanila. Nagpadala siya nang mabilis na panalangin para sa kaligtasan ng mga paparating. Ibinaling niya ang kanyang tinig sa isang silid sa puso nang Balangay. Napapaligiran ito nang mga mabibigat na _bulong—_ mga salitang may halong kapangyarihan. Inabot niya ang isipan nang tanging laman nang silid na ito.

                _Itay._ Bahagya lang ang kanyang binulong ngunit narinig niya ang pagbangon nang kanyang kinausap. Hindi lumalalim ang tulog nito, at madalas ay maingay ang isip bukod sa mga panaginip. Patuloy siyang nakikipagusap habang umaakyat papunta sa pinakataas na palapag nang Balangay.

                _Ilyong, bakit? Ano ang nangyayari?_

_Bumagsak raw ho ang Kubo. Paparating na po sina Joven._

Sandaling tumahik.

 _Sinusundan na ba sila?_ Dito ay binalikan niya si Joven at idinugtong sa kanilang usapan. Mahirap mag-isip kapag ganito siyang nagiging tulay nang dalawang utak. Bahagya niya lamang napansin ang pagpasok nang iba pa sa kanyang isipan. Dala nila ay takot at kaba.

                  _Hindi pa sa abot nang aking makakaya, Supremo. Hindi ko po nakita silang sumunod sa amin._

 _Salamat, Joven. Anak, ibaba mo ang tatlo, nais kong siguraduhing hindi sila nasundan._ Pinutol niya ang dulo ni Joven. Masyadong maselan ang bagay na ito para iparinig sa kanya. 

                _Tatlo, Itay? Sigurado ho ba kayo?_ Itinuturing niya na parang ama si Andres, at anak rin ang turing sa kanya nito. Kilala niya ang kanilang Supremo, at sadyang kapag nakapagdesisyon ito ay wala nang makakapagpabago. Nais niyang marinig man lamang nito ang kanyang opinyon—kahit na bihira ito makinig. Iaalay niya ang kanyang sarili para sa taong ito, para sa nagligtas sa kanya sa kadiliman.

                _Anak. Ako ay nakapagdesisyon na._ Narinig niya ang bahagyang pagtawa nito at siya ay napangiti. _Hindi bale, kung may mangyari man ay nandiyan ka naman. Naniniwala ako sa iyo, Ilyong._

                Noong makarating siya sa kubyerta ay sinipat niya ang buong abot-tanaw. Huminga siya nang malalim at pinakiramdaman ang nakahabing salamangka sa bawat hibla nang kahoy na bumubuo sa Balangay. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata at sa ilalim nang dilim ay naramdaman niya ang mga tali na pumupulupot at pumipigil sa isang kapangyarihan na sa sobrang laki ay lumalagpas pa sa haligi nang kanilang sinasakyan. Hinawakan niya ang isang tali at pinigtal ito.

                Naramdaman niya na lang ang hangin sa kanyang mukha na nag-init sa pagdating nang kanyang kasama. Isa sa mga biyayang natanggap nang kanyang Itay sa mundong ito ang paglalakad sa liwanag, kahit anong maabot nang araw ay kaya nitong lakbayin sa isang kisapmata.

                “Ilyong, alam mo na ang iyong gagawin” Naramdaman niya ang tapik sa kanyang likod, ngunit noong binuksan niya ang kanyang mga mata ay wala na rin ang kanyang Itay.

                _Magiingat po kayo, Itay_

_Kailan ba ako hindi nag-ingat, anak?_

                Sabay silang tumawa.

                Matapos ang ilang sandali ay nawala na ang lahat ng bahid ng galak sa kanyang dibdib. Makalipas ang ilang taon ay kanyang naunawaan na maaaring may hindi nanaman bumalik. Hindi siya ignorante. Alam niya ang maaaring mangyari. Huminga siya nang malalim at sinabing, _hindi_. Handa na sila ngayon.

                Naramdaman niyang pumasok ang mga kasama nina Joven sa kanyang isipan. Muntik na siyang mapaluhod sa bigat nang kanilang dinadala.

                _Antonio!_ Sigaw nang isang tinig na mahina, halos hindi marinig. Ang pasakit na dala nito ay nakakagulat. Tumayo siyang muli at sinubukang lunurin ito. Wala siyang magagawa kung siya ay magpapadala sa emosyon—kanya man o hindi.

                Nilawakan niya ang kanyang sakop. Hindi na siya nagulat noong maramdaman ang lamig na sumusunod sa mga taong hindi rin naman niya kaibigan. Sa mundong wala siyang naiintindihan, may magagawa pa ba sila kung hindi magtulungan? Lalo na kung ang humahabol sa kanilang lahat ay walang awa, walang pakiramdam?

                Tatapusin niya ang kanyang sinimulan.

                _Joven, mga kapatid, susubukan kong pabagalin ang mga sumusunod. Huwag kayong titigil o lumingon man lamang. Adelante, compatriotas._

                Ibinaba niya ang _harang_ na bumabalot sa Balangay. Inihanda niya ang kanyang sarili sa kanilang pagdating. Hinila niya ang kanyang sarili mula sa isipan nang kanyang mga kausap upang maibaling ang kanyang atensyon sa pagharap sa mga panimdim.

                Naramdaman niya ang sandaling pagaalala nang kanyang Itay. Nawala rin ito bigla. Siya ay napangiti. Sa liit nang kanyang magagawa sa mundong hindi niya pinaniniwalaan ang kalahati nang lahat nang nagaganap, ano pa ba ang magagawa nila? Siya ang nag-isip nang planong ito. Magtatagumpay sila.


	4. Mga Mata ng Katiyakan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumabay sa paghigpit ng hawak nito ang paglamig ng tubig at paglayo nila sa liwanag. May umakyat na takot sa kanyang likod. Mabilis ng nawawala ang basag na liwanag na bumabagsak mula sa ibabaw ng ilog. Hinigpitan niya ang kanyang kapit kay Jose. Matagal niyang tinitigan ang kadiliman. Maraming sandali ang lumipas at tumitig ito pabalik.

                Pinintahan ng liwanag ng papalubog na araw ang mga bato sa ilalim ng ilog. Naghahalo ang asul, ginto at nakasisilaw ang mga bulang iniiwan nila. Mahigpit ang kapit sa kanya ni Jose, ngunit hindi nawawala sa isip ni Poleng na baka tangayin siya ng alon. Hindi pa lumulubog ang araw ngunit parang mas marami pa ang nangyari sa umagang ito kaysa sa kanyang buong buhay. Ngayon ay hawak siya sa baywang ng isang lalaking hindi niya kilala, dinadala sila ng agos sa ilalim ng mabigat na tubig ng ilog at sa anumang rason ay hindi sila nalulunod.

                Hinigit ng kanyang mga baga ang hangin mula sa di malamang pinanggagalingan. Sumuko na siya sa paghahanap ng paliwanag. Tinignan na lamang ang mukha ng kanyang tagapagligtas—o tagapagligtas nga ba? Alam ng kasama nito ang kanyang pangalan—ngunit hindi niya mahanap sa kanyang mga nahukay na alaala ang mga mukha nila.

                “Binibini, huwag ka sanang kakabahan. Tayo ay papailalim pa. Hindi na tayo maaaring magusap—mahirap ng hawakan ang mga agos. Magtitiwala ka ba sa akin?” Hindi man lamang siya nito tinignan. Nakakunot ang noo at nakatutok ang mga mata nito sa harap. Siya ay tumungo—mamaya ay pagpapaliwanagin niya silang lahat.

                Tumingin ito sa kanya at nagbahagi ng isang maliit na ngiti.

                Sumabay sa paghigpit ng hawak nito ang paglamig ng tubig at paglayo nila sa liwanag. May umakyat na takot sa kanyang likod. Mabilis ng nawawala ang basag na liwanag na bumabagsak mula sa ibabaw ng ilog. Hinigpitan niya ang kanyang kapit kay Jose. Matagal niyang tinitigan ang kadiliman. Maraming sandali ang lumipas at tumitig ito pabalik.

                Nawala ang kanyang impit na sigaw sa maalab na tubig na humilab sa kanyang lalamunan. Sa bilis ng mga kaganapan ay nagpumiglas siya mula kay Jose. Siguro’y sinubukan nitong humingi ng paumanhin. Siguro’y hindi lang gumagana ng maayos ang kanyang mga mata. Siguro’y napupuno na ng tubig ang kanyang mga baga. Ngunit walang makakapag-alis sa kanyang titig sa mga matang tumititig mula sa ibabaw ng tubig, sa maitim na tintang parang mga walang hubog na kamay na umaabot sa kanila.

                Dinala siya ng kanyang pagsisid sa huwad na ilaw ng mga matang ito sa isang bangin. Sa taas ay ang walang hanggang maaari, at ang hangin ng isang hinaharap na walang patutunguhan. Inaawitan siya ng kadiliman mula sa ilalim ng kanyang mga paa. Ito ay nagpapangako ng kaligtasan mula sa sakit, sa paghihirap. Kung isusuko niya ang lahat sa sarili niyang bigat ay nangangako itong sasaluhin siya ng isang mundong mayroon lamang mga blangkong panaginip.

                Hinatak siya pabalik ng isang pagbaon ng mga daliri ng kanyang kasama sa kanyang bisig at baywang. Hindi niya alam na siya’y may kasama. Ang taong ito ay parang itinigil sa oras, ang kanyang bibig ay nakabuka sa isang sigaw na walang tunog. Ang kanyang mga mata ay halos nawala na ang itim. Sa kanyang likod ay may isang maitim na ulap na unti-unting kumakalat at dumadampi sa kanyang likod. Tila siya ay sinusunog.

                _Jose!_

                Sa bilis ng kanyang pagpiglas ay naramdaman niya na hindi na gumagalaw ang kanyang dibdib upang manlimos ng hininga. Nakita niyang pumikit na ang mga mata ni Jose. Hinigit niya ito papalapit at niyakap. Ang kanyang mga luha ay kumalat lamang sa tubig. Tila hindi pa sapat sa tadhana na pumanaw siya ng isang beses sa isang araw.  Bahagya niya lamang naramdaman ang isa pang pares ng mga kamay na umabot sa kanya mula sa likod. Pamilyar na mga mata ng pagaalala, nakakunot na noo, at labi na mabilis kumurba pababa. _Kuya Manuel._

                Sigurado siyang natamaan niya ito ng maraming beses noong siya’y nagpumiglas. Mabilis silang pumaibabaw. Sinubukan niyang langhapin ang unang ihip ng hangin. Walang pumasok sa kanyang katawan at lalo lamang siyang natakot. Isang mabilis na tama sa kanyang batok at nandilim na rin ang kanyang paningin.

                Nagising siya ng amoy ng usok at ang tunog ng kanyang nanginginig na mga ipin. May mabigat na telang bumabalot sa kanyang katawan. Nakahiga siya sa isang sulok ng isang mababang baitang na nakapaligid sa isang malaking siga. Nakasandal siya sa isang tumpok ng mga unan, ang kanyang mukha ay nakaharap sa naglalagablab na apoy. May katabi siyang nakatutok ang mga mata sa init. Isang itong babaeng ang balat ay mas malalim ang halik ng araw kaysa sa kanya, ang mukha’y hugis puso at maliit sa lahat nang aspeto.

                “Ako si Nena. Maghintay lamang tayo, ha?” Sandaling tumingin ito bago tumitig muli sa apoy. Sa hapos na nararamdaman ng kanyang buong pagkatao ay hindi niya na magawang manlaban o magtanong man lamang. Nais niya na lamang matulog muli. Dumating na ang mga hinihintay ni Nena sa anyo ng mga taong mabilis ang pagpapakilala sa kanyang bagong buhay. Nariyan ang taong-ibon na nakaupo sa itaas na baitang, ang babaeng tinawag nilang ina na si Ysabel na nakatulala at hindi na kumikinang ang mga _pintados_ , ang lalaki na tumawag sa kanyang pangalan at dalawa pang iba. Napansin niya na wala si Jose at ang batang santelmo.

                Matagal na umiral ang katahimikan.

                “Alam naman siguro nating lahat na hindi panghabangbuhay ang Kubo” Isang boses mula sa kanyang gilid, isa sa dalawang hindi niya kilala ang nagsabi.

                “Patawad, Ysabel, at iyan lamang ang naibalik ko para sa iyo. Hindi ko ninais na maabo ang lahat ng mga haligi sa loob ng inyong tahanan ngunit sa aking palagay ay ito rin ang nanaisin ni Antonio. Hindi maaaring matagpuan ng ating mga kaaway ang mga mapa’t dokumento na pinaghirapan nating lahat.” Sa gilid ng kanyang mata ay nakita niya si Ysabel na nakakamao ang dalawang kamay sa ibabaw ng kanyang dibdib, tila may hawak na inilalapit sa kanyang puso.

                “Iba na ang galaw nang mga panimdim, napansin niyo ba?” Tanong ng lalaki.

                “Lalo silang bumilis, Senor Andres. Muntik na nilang maabutan si Jose. Noong mga nakaraang araw ay dumami rin ang beses na natatanaw namin silang paikot-ikot sa Kubo pag nagroronda kami” Sagot ni Manuel.

                “Nakaayos na halos lahat nang aming mga gamit para umalis noong araw na iyon. Ngunit sinubukan pa rin naming patibayin ang mga harang at bulong na nakapalibot sa aming tahanan. Hindi namin alam kung papaanong nawala itong lahat. Nakabantay kami ni Jose sa labas at dinoble ni Inay ang mga bulong na nakapatong sa lahat nang aming pintuan” Nagpatuloy si Paco na maingat na nakatingin ang mga mata kay Ysabel.

                “Wala akong naramdaman na kakaiba sa aking mga inilagay na harang. Nalaman ko na lamang noong sabay sabay silang nabasag” Halos hindi niya narinig ang mga salita nito.

                “Marahil ay kailangan talaga nating bumalik upang magsiyasat. Ngunit hindi pa ngayon. Susubukan kong bumalik sa lalong madaling panahon. Saka na natin pagusapan kung sinu-sino ang sasama sa akin” Walang puwang para manalungat sa mga salita nito.

                “Senor, Ilyong, sa lagay ng mga pangyayari ay hindi muna kami makakabalik sa isla. Maaari ba muna kaming makituloy sa inyo?”       Nais sanang magtanong ni Poleng ngunit nagsalita si Paco.

                “Sa pagkakataon na ito ay wala na tayong ibang magagawa pa. Hindi man kayo ligtas rito ay lalong hindi kayo ligtas doon” Sagot ni Ilyong. Naghari nanaman ang katahimikan. Tila lahat ay pagal na’t nais na lamang humiga’t makalimot. Tumingin sa kanya si Nena, tila humihingi nang permiso.

                “Ano ho ang gagawin natin sa ating bagong kasama?” Tanong nito.

                “Kilala namin siya ni Jose. Kababata namin siya noon ngunit nawalan na kami ng komunikasyon noong umalis kami’t sumabak sa digmaan. Hindi ko alam kung papaanong hindi siya nakilala ni Jose” Napangiti siya ng bahagya sa lalaking nagsasalita. Ang matatag na boses ay nagbalik sa kanya ng isang sandali ng tawanan sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga. Nawala rin ng mabilis ang alaala sa sayaw ng mga daliri ng apoy.

                Tumango lang ng isang beses si Nena.

                “Maaari po ba akong makapagsalita para sa aking sarili?” Wika niya. Tila nagulat ang lahat maliban kay Manuel—sa malungkot na mukha nito ay may bahagyang ngiting panandaliang dumapo.

                “Pasensya binibini, hindi namin ninais na ika’y laitin. Masyado lang maraming nangyari ngayong araw na ito”

                “Paumanhin rin ho. Nais ko lang ho sanang malaman kung ano na ang dapat kong gawin ngayon?” Ang kanyang tanong ay halos para lamang sa kanyang sarili. Sa unang beses mula ng makita niya ito sa sulok ay tumingala si Ysabel.

                “Poleng, iikot mo ang iyong mga mata sa aming lahat. Sa tingin mo ay mayroon sa amin na alam ang aming susunod na gagawin? Maaaring may iba na magsabi na mayroon silang palagay...” Sinundan lang niya ito ng isang ngiting hindi umabot sa kanyang mga mata na kumikinang sa bigat ng mga luhang hindi nito pinadadaloy.

                “Paumanhin, mga kasama. Tiyak naman na naiintindihan ninyo ang aking pagdadalamhati. Ako ay magpapahinga na. Maraming salamat muli, Andres, sa pagkupkop ninyo sa amin. Hindi namin ito tatanawin na mababaw na utang na loob” Habang nagsasalita ay tumayo na si Ysabel para umalis.

                “Tayo na lamang ang maaaring maging magka-kampi sa mundong ito. Ano pa ba ang hindi natin gagawin para tulungan ang isa’t isa?” Tumango si Andres at mabilis na lumabas ng kwarto patungo sa pasikot-sikot na mga pasilyo ang kausap.

                “Mga kaibigan, sa tingin ko ay sapat na ang mga kasiglahang pinagdaanan natin sa araw na ito. Maaga pa man ngunit tayo ay magpahinga na. Maraming kwarto ang aming Balangay at malugod naming tatanggapin ang paggamit ninyo ng kahit alin. Dispensa sana, ngunit ako rin ay mauuna na” Tumalikod na si Andres at nagsimulang maglakad papaalis. Ang kasama nitong si Ilyong ay hindi natanggal ang titig sa lumamlam na apoy.

                “Poleng, pasensya kung hindi kita nakausap kanina. Mayroon rin kasi akong iniisip. Paumanhin kung ako’y tila naging malamig sa iyo”

                “Nauunawaan ko” Wika niya kasama ang isang malugod na ngiti. “Ikaw ang nagpalit ng aking basang damit at nag-alalay sa akin hindi ba?” Kilala niya ang mga mata ng mga taong nagiging ina sa lahat ng kanilang nakakasama. Tumango ito. Nagpasalamat si Poleng sa kanyang bagong kaibigan.

                “Nais mo na rin bang magpahinga? Aalalayan na kita sa isang bakanteng silid?” Masyado ng maraming tanong ang lumalangoy sa kanyang isip upang piliin niyang humimbing.

                “Nais ko sanang magtanong pa ng kaunti sa iyo. Maaari ba?”


	5. Malinaw na Tubig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakaupo siya sa lamesa, pinapanood ang likod ng isang babaeng abala ang mga kamay sa kung ano man ang kanyang niluluto. Naririnig niya ang dagat. Naaamoy niya ang alat ng patis. Narito sa kanyang harap ang kanyang Catalina, nagaayos ng umagahan na nanginginig ang tinig at magaslaw ang mga kamay. Alam niya ang ibig sabihin ng pinatisang alimango.

                Madalas siyang pinagsasabihan ng kanyang Itay na matulog ng maayos. Tumigil rin ito sa pangungulit noong sinabi niyang hindi niya ikinagugusto ang maglakad sa mga alaala ng kung sino-sinong pinapasok ng kaniyang kapangyarihan. May bahagya lamang na paggalaw sa mga balikat ng kanyang kausap na nagsasabing nabahala ito.

                  Madalas ay umuupo na lamang siya at pumipikit, na minsan niyang ikinatatawa dahil pinipilit niyang matulog sa kanyang mga panaginip.

                Ngunit minsan ay hindi niya hawak ang kanyang binti’t bisig, hindi niya maisarado ang kanyang mga mata.

                Ngayon ay nasa tabi siya ng isang ilog, nakikinig sa bahagyang agos nito at sa mga tinig ng mga batang naglalaro sa mga bato. Hindi na siya tumayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan sa likod ng isang puno, kuntento na sa pakikinig. May dalawang batang lalaki na nagbabatuhan ng mga salitang hindi pa dapat nila inuutal sa kanilang edad—siguro, kung hindi sila nabubuhay sa ligalig ng liwayway ng digmaan.

                “Parang hindi mo rin binabalak na sumapi sa himagsikan!”

                “Hindi, dahil ang digmaan ay para sa mga hunghang!”

                “Tama na!” Iginigiit ito ng isang batang babaeng namamagitan na siguro sa dalawang nagkakainitan. Marami pang salita ang ibinato, maraming paratang at insulto. Lumakas na rin ang boses ng batang babae.

                Tumigil lamang sila sa impit na sigaw nito.

                “Poleng!” Sabay nilang sigaw. Nakita ni Ilyong ang natulak na dalaga, ang nabasang saya nito at ang mga kamay nitong gumasgas sa matulis na bato. Kung sino man ang nananaginip, iyon ang kanyang pinakamalinaw na naalala. Nakatalikod man siya ay masyadong malinaw ang paggunita, walang magawa si Ilyong kundi makita ang mga ito.

                “Wala akong pakialam kung mas nanaisin mong panuoring masaktan ang mga minamahal mo. Walang pagkakaiba ang walang kinikilingan sa kumampi sa kalaban”

                Ang nakapikit niyang mga mata ay napamulat sa pagkabasag ng pinggan. Nakatayo na siya sa gilid ng isang kusina. Ngayon ay isa na siyang pilit na husga sa mag-asawang magkaharap sa lababo, tila sabay na gumuguho ang mga mundo. Ang babae ay nakatingin sa kanyang asawa, ang galit at kalungkutan ay napapailalim lamang sa pagkakanulo na itinututok nito na tila patalim. May pagsisisi man sa mga mata ng kanyang kausap ay hindi ito natatabunan ng pasyang alam nitong hindi niya tatalikuran.

                Isang hangganan nanaman ang kanyang nalampasan.

                 Isa sa mga rason ng kanyang pag-aalangan na magpatuloy ng ibang tao sa kanilang Balangay, bukod sa bulkang natutulog sa ilalim ng kanilang mga paa, ay ang dagdag na pasanin na hindi maiiwasang kanyang matatanggap.

                Ngayon ay may sikreto nanaman siyang itatago, ngayon ay alam na niya ang ibig sabihin ng katahimikan ni Paco.

                Sunod niyang naramdaman ang lamig, tapos ang gaan ng kanyang katawan. Wala siyang makita sa kadiliman. Ang nakabalot sa kanyang tubig ay malamyos na dumadaan sa kanyang mga pisngi. Malayo man ang ibabaw ng tubig ay wala siyang nararamdaman na alanganin. Magaan ang kanyang katawan at hinehele siya ng mabining agos.

                May nagsimulang init sa kanyang pulso.

                Mabilis itong umakyat sa kanyang palad at sa dulo ng kanyang mga daliri. Bumaba ito sa kanyang mga braso.

                 Pumasok ang tubig sa kanyang ilong, sa kanyang mga baga. Nakikita niya na ang pinanggagalingan ng init. Isang puting hindi nadaig ng kawalan ng liwanag. May lumalabas na pagkit mula sa kanyang katawan, unti-unti siyang binabalutan nang mala-seda nitong init hanggang para na siyang inilublob sa loob ng isang tunaw na kandila.

                Sinubukan niyang sumigaw.

                Nagdulot lamang ito sa humihilab na tubig at pagkit na kumakaskas sa kanyang lalamunan. Pilit niyang hinahawi ang mga kumot na puti, gaano man siyang napapaso sa bawat sayad nito sa kanyang balat. Hindi niya na alam kung nasaan ang taas, kung nasaan ang tama. Pilit siyang nagpupumiglas.

                Sa pagkit ay namumuo’t nawawala ang mga at damdaming hindi kanya. Mga alaala ng isang pusong masyadong pabaya—bawat bagong kumpas ng kulay, ngiti sa labi o pungay ng mata ay mapapaibig nanamang muli. Naghahalo-halo na ang mga hugis ng watawat, ang usok ng baril, ang mga hita at braso. Sa lahat ng mga ito ay may isang imaheng paulit-ulit. Ang mga kamay na nakikita niya ay parang kiyapo sa tubig, laging lumilitaw sa ibabaw ng lahat—nakakamao sa saya, nakapatong sa damo, nagwiwisik ng tubig, nagsusulat ng liham, may bahid ng pula.

                Nakita niya ang mga daliri na nakaabang sa ibabaw, nag-hihintay. Lagi na lamang naghihintay. Iniabot nang nananaginip ang kanyang kamay, at nakikita niya na ang ilaw—

                “Hindi ka pa ba napapagod, mahal?”

                Nakaupo siya sa lamesa, pinapanood ang likod ng isang babaeng abala ang mga kamay sa kung ano man ang kanyang niluluto. Naririnig niya ang dagat. Naaamoy niya ang alat ng patis. Narito sa kanyang harap ang kanyang Catalina, nagaayos ng umagahan na nanginginig ang tinig at magaslaw ang mga kamay. Alam niya ang ibig sabihin ng pinatisang alimango.

                Tumayo siya at ibinalot ang kanyang mga bisig sa baiwang nito, ipinatong ang kanyang baba sa balikat at nilunod ang kanyang sarili sa amoy ng gugo at alon. Hindi nanaman niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin.

                “Isay—“

                “Hindi mo kailangang magpaliwanag, Ilyong. Ang nais ko lamang ay sagutin mo ang aking tanong” Pinaraan ni Ilyong ang kanyang mga daliri sa kurba ng puson ng kanyang asawa, kung saan nagsisimulang mamulaklak ang pinagsamang buhay nilang dalawa. 

                “Alam mong hindi ko hahayaang mapunta sa wala ang ating mga pinaghirapan” Naiwan ang hawak nitong sandok sa kawali. Humarap ito. Iniako ang kanyang mukha sa malambot nitong mga palad.

                “Hindi ko naman sinasabi na tumigil ka. Ang sa akin lang ay magpahinga ka naman din” Napangiti siya.

                “Kaya nga umuwi ako hindi ba?” Tumawa si Catalina.

                “Umuwi ka nga ba? O, nagbakasyon? Hindi ba kampo na ang iyong tahanan?” Sa gitna ng marahang halakhak ay humahalo ang kalungkutan. Kapag nakakapagkwentuhan sila ng kanilang mga kasamahan, noong mga araw na may tahimik sa gitna ng gulo, madalas nilang napagkukwentuhan ang mga kataga ng kanilang mga naiiwan. Halos parehas ang mga daing; na matapos na ang digmaan, na umuwi na sila. Hindi nais ni Ilyong na iwan ang kanyang asawa—lalo na ngayon na magkakapamilya na sila—ngunit kung hindi siya, sino? Lalo na ngayo’t wala na si Andres…

                “Lahat naman tayo ay may karapatang mapagod”

                Alam na ng kanyang mga asawa ang mga katagang hindi niya binanggit, mahilig sila sa ganito. _Pagod na pagod na rin ako. Ngunit hindi ako titigil, mahal. Hangga’t hindi atin ang atin, hangga’t hindi payapa ang lupang aapakan ng ating anak._

                Niyakap siya ni Catalina. May kaunting basa ng luha na tumagos sa kanyang kamisa. Hinawi niya ang mga luha nito. Ngumiti ang kanyang minamahal, at tumalikod muli upang balikan ang kanyang niluluto.

                “Galing dito si Ate noong isang linggo. Siya ang nagdala ng alimango. Siguro ay nararamdaman niya na naglilihi na ako” _Dumating si Ka Oryang upang magpahawak ng kamay. Ipinakita niya sa akin ang mukha ng pagdadalamhati ng isang byuda. Isang katotohanang akin ring maaaring harapin. Mahal ko ang bayan, mahal kita—ngunit nagdadalawang isip pa rin ako tuwing ako’y pinapapapili._

                “Sa tingin mo ay isa nanamang de Jesus na matakaw sa alimango ang ating anak, o isang Jacintong hindi rin mapakali?”

                “ _Dios mio_ , mahal. Sana panganay na babae. Hindi ko maisip na magkakaroon ka pa ng isang alagaing Jacinto. Baka pumalya na ang iyong butihing puso”

                Tumawa silang dalawa at nanatili sa payapa ng ilang sandali. Tinulungan niya ang may bahay na maghanda ng kanilang umagahan.

                Nakaupo na sila, magkatabi tulad ng dati, noong ipinatong ni Catalina ang kamay nito sa kanya.

                “Isay?”

                “Emilio Jacinto, beinte tres hanggang sa aking himlayan. Mahal na mahal kita. Mahahanap mo ako”         

                Walang siyang katabi sa kusina, walang nakahain sa lamesa. Tumingala siya at namulat sa isang kwebang napapailawan ng isang mahinang lampara. Isang punong nagniningning ang mga bunga sa malimlim na apoy ang nakadikit ang mga ugat sa mga pader nito. Sa mga sanga ay may nakapulupot na ginintuang kadena. Pababa, hanggang sa gitna ng mga ugat kung saan nakabihag ang mga kamay ng kanyang asawa.

                “Mahahanap mo ako”

                Hindi niya na naalala ang malungkot nitong ngiti noong siya’y nagising.


	6. Piitan ng Makasalanan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusto niya ng tumayo at lumusong sa dagat, ngunit kailangan niyang tapusin ang pagpupunla ng monggo kung nais nilang magkaroon ng ulam na hindi isda sa susunod na mga linggo. Nais niyang mag bayad-utang kaila Andres. Naiwan nila ang karamihan ng kanilang mga kagamitan sa Kubo. Inaalala niya ang kanilang hardin, ang kanilang sapa, ang kanilang Heneral. Pinunasan na lang ni Paco ang kanyang pawis upang mawala ang kanyang isip sa malulunkot na mga alaala. Napatawa siya sa kanyang sarili. Noong narinig niya ang mga putok ng baril—sa kanilang panahong nababaon na sa limot, ang huli niyang naalala ay ang pag-aalala. Noon din ay hindi niya na rin nalaman kung ano ang naganap matapos siyang bumagsak sa buhangin.

                Nangangalay na ang likod ni Paco.

                Gusto niya ng tumayo at lumusong sa dagat, ngunit kailangan niyang tapusin ang pagpupunla ng monggo kung nais nilang magkaroon ng ulam na hindi isda sa susunod na mga linggo. Nais niyang mag bayad-utang kaila Andres. Naiwan nila ang karamihan ng kanilang mga kagamitan sa Kubo. Inaalala niya ang kanilang hardin, ang kanilang sapa, ang kanilang Heneral. Pinunasan na lang ni Paco ang kanyang pawis upang mawala ang kanyang isip sa malulunkot na mga alaala. Napatawa siya sa kanyang sarili. Noong narinig niya ang mga putok ng baril—sa kanilang panahong nababaon na sa limot, ang huli niyang naalala ay ang pag-aalala. Noon din ay hindi niya na rin nalaman kung ano ang naganap matapos siyang bumagsak sa buhangin.

                Napapikit siya noong biglang lumiwanag. Kanina ay madilim kahit tanghali dahil sa nagbabadyang ulan. Tumingin siya sa nakasisilaw na araw, naguguluhan kung paanong nakakalusot ang mga himaymay ng liwanag sa mabigat na mga ulap. Mainit rin sa hardin nina Andres. Nasa kubyerta na siya ngunit parang wala man lang na ihip ng hangin. Itinaas niya na ang kanyang mga pakpak upang makasilong sa anino ng mga ito pero tumatagos na ang init sa kanyang mga balahibo. Pinunasan niya nanaman ang kanyang pawis at naramdaman niya ang lupa na kumapit sa kanyang pisngi. Gusto niya na talagang maligo.

                “Ang sipag niyo naman hong magtanim, Señor”

                “Paco na lang, magiging magkakakilala naman na tayo sa tagal bago kami makabalik sa isla. Hayaan mo na ako, binibini, nais ko lamang makalimot” Pinagpag niya ang kanyang mga kamay bago siya tumayo. Nilingon niya ang kausap at nakita niya ang makina nitong panglala ng tela. Hindi niya alam kung saan ito nanggaling. Hindi naman siguro niya makaliligtaan ang isang ganoong kalaking panghabi sa ilang oras na nakaluhod siya sa lupa. Bumuntong-hininga ang binibini bago umupo sa harap nang kanyang makina.

                Naalala niya kung saan kinukuha ni Ysabel ang kanilang mga damit at ibang kagamitan.

                “Ikaw ang manghahabi ng liwanag, binibini?”

                “Consuelo, pero Nena na lang. Nakakailang ang ‘binibini’. Oho, Señor Paco” Nagsimulang maghabi si Nena. May mga hibla nang makulay na liwanag na nagmumula sa liwanag ng araw na pumupulupot sa makina at sa paananan nito.

                “Nakakabighani naman ang iyong kakayahan”

                “Mas nakabibighani ho ang inyong mga pakpak. Para kang tauhan sa kuwento ng mga matatanda” ng hinahabing liwanag ni Nena ay unti-unting nagiging tela. “Kakaiba ho ba ang kalayaan sa ibabaw ng mga ulap?” Siya’y napangiti.

                “Lumipas man ang ilang taon ay kakaiba pa rin ang pakiramdam. Para ring lumalangoy, ngunit mas magaan ang hangin” Naupo siya sa isa pang bangkong may habong.         

                “Hindi ba mainit sa kinauupuan mo, Nena?”

                “Sakto lang ho. Makukulimlim naman ng bahagya” Napabuntong-hininga si Paco. Pinagpagan niya ang lupa at buhangin na dumikit sa bandang tuhod ng kanyang pantalon.

                “Gusto ko sanang umasa na nasa panahon lang ang bigat ng ulap. Alam nating lahat na hindi nanaman mapakali ang mga panimdim” Napalakas ang bagsak ng habian ni Nena.

                “Pasensya na, Paco, ngunit wag natin sana pag-usapan ang mga iyon. Matatakutin ho ako” Tumawa ang binibini.

                “Kaya ba dito ka tumuloy kina Andres?”

                “Oho. Pati nga kayo’y tila may takot sa kanya”

                “Hindi maiiwasan, Nena. Dati pa man ay mayroon na siyang reputasyon”

                “Kung makita niyo ho sinang mag-usap ni Ilyong ukol sa Les Miserables o sa El Filibusterismo… Para silang mga dalagang may napupusuang binata” Si Paco naman ang natawa. Iniwasan niyang isipin ngunit hindi niya magawang alisin sa kanyang isip ang batid ni Nena.

                “Sikreto lang, Señor. Iwasan mong isipin pag malapit si Ilyong”

                “Hindi rin maiiwasan. Ako’y iyong ipinahamak” Tumahimik sila ng ilang sandal bago nagsalita muli si Nena.

                “Maaari ho bang magtanong?” Alam na ni Paco kung ano ang nais malaman ng kausap. Mabilis niyang iniayos ang kanyang mga alaala para sa kanyang sasabihin.

                “Ukol ho sa aking asawa” Isang malungkot na ngiti ang dumapo sa kanyang mga labi ng maisip niya na kailangan niyang hungkatin ang ibang mga hindi kanais-nais na mga yugto ng kanyang buhay para sa kabiyak ng isa sa mga pinakamatatalik niyang mga kaibigan.

                “Alam ko lamang ang mga bagay na kanyang ibinabahagi sa akin. Kahit na panatag akong ako’y kanyang pinagtitiwalaan ay marami pa rin akong hindi alam sa ilang taong nawala siya sa aming bayan” Huminga muna si Nena at nag-isip. “Ano ho ba si Eduardo noong siya’y nasa inyo?”

                 Hindi na sa kanya nakatingin ang kanyang kausap. Nakatitig na ito sa asul na langit na ngayon ay halos walang ulap. Hindi tumigil ang mga kamay nito sa paghahabi—tila nga mas mabilis pa ang galaw ng mga ito sa buhos ng damdamin.

                Umaabot na ang tela sa kahoy na sahig. Parang isang hardin na ang mantel na ginagawa nito sa dami ng mga bulaklak. “Matagal ko na sana kayong nais makausap ng inyong mga kasama ngunit bihira naman kayo dito at takot ako sa daan tungo sa inyong Kubo”

                “Una’y malakas siyang maghilik—“ Napatawa si Nena.

                “Hindi yan nagbago, Paco”

                “—isa siya sa kakaunting tao sa aming hukbo na pagkakatiwalaan ko ng aking buhay. Mukhang hindi ngunit siya’y masipag. Nakakadiri ang iniinom niyang kape sa dami nang nilalagay niyang asukal. Napakabatugan rin niya sa kanyang kagamitan” Tumigil ang pagbagsak nang kahoy na habian.

                “—Hindi ho dumadaan ang maghapon na hindi niya aayusin ang aming tokador. Paulit-ulit niyang isasara ang aming mga bintana’t pintuan hanggang sa siya’y makatulog” Nanginig ang mga labi ni Nena at tumingin ito sa malayo. Tumulo ang ilang luha bago nito mapunasan ang kanyang mga pisngi.      “Akala ko’y doon niya sa inyo yun napulot”

                “Pasensya, Nena” Hindi niya na naabutan ang mga araw matapos ang digmaan upang ito’y mag-iwan ng mga gasgas sa kanyang pagkatao. Dito na siya sunod na nagising, kalahok sa isa nanamang labanan.

                “Minsan ay hindi na ako makahinga sa kagustuhan kong makita siyang muli. Ngunit ayaw kong maiwang mag-isa ang aming anak” Hindi makasagot si Paco. Parang pinipiga ang kanyang puso.

                “—pasensya, Señor. Nakaligtaan kong kayo’y may asawa’t mga anak”

                Tumaas ang kanyang mga balahibo at umangat ang kanyang mga pakpak. Nais niyang lumipad papalayo. Tumango na lamang siya. Nakapulupot ang kanyang lalamunan at sikmura.

                Nanatili siyang tahimik matapos noon. Ang makina lamang ni Nena ang maririnig, at ang kalansing nang mahikang ginagamit nito. Tinanggalan niya ng laman ang kanyang isip.

                Nauna na siyang magpaalam upang dumalo sa kanilang pulong.


	7. Pagiging Malaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunatico raw si Ysabel.

                Lunatico raw si Ysabel.

                Una niyang narinig ang mga katagang ito sa isa sa kaniyang mga kababata. May pinagaagawan sila at nabanggit iyon ng kanyang kalaro ukol sa kaniyang ina. Hindi niya napigilan ang galit, namula ang kaniyang paningin at ang susunod na lang niyang naalala ay ang hapdi ng palad ng kaniyang ina sa kaniyang pisngi.

                “Anak ng _alcalde_ ang iyong sinampal, _bruja!_ Ano na lang ang sasabihin nila tungkol sa akin? Na isa akong pabayang ina?”

                Nagpatuloy ang kanilang mga araw sa ganitong paraan. Lumaki siyang may takot; sa Diyos, sa simbahan, sa kaniyang ina. Ang tangi lamang niyang sandalan ay ang kaniyang taga-alagang si Melay.

                 Isa itong matandang-dalagang amoy nganga at maugat ang mga kamay. Kinatatakutan siya sa kanilang bahay. Hindi lamang ito mapalayas ng kaniyang Mama dahil kaibigan ito ng kaniyang Lola. Ito at dahil na rin sa sinasabing isa itong mangkukulam.

                “Kailan ka ba titigil sa pag-iyak?” Sabi nito minsan habang pinapahiran nito nang mga kakaibang dahong nakababad sa tubig ang kaniyang sugat-sugat na mga kamay.

                Masyado siyang mabilis sa pagbabasa ng novena. Hindi raw niya iniintindi ang mga salmo.

                Doon nagsimula ang kanyag lihim na buhay.

                Noong una ay pinapakinggan niya ito dahil ito lang ang hindi nagsusumbong sa kaniyang mga ginagawa. Tila may takot nga sa kaniyang ina tuwing ito ay pumapasok sa silid habang siya’y pinagsasabihan at bigla na lamang ito tumitigil. Malakas man ang boses ng kaniyang ina at ang hataw ng latigo, naririnig niya ang katotohanan sa mga salita nito.

                “Heretiko ang hindi sumasamba, demonyo ang tawag nila sa mga diyos na hindi naman sa kanila. Ito ang aking katauhan, minana at tinanggap mula sa aking mga ninuno. Ikaw Ysabel, sino ka ba?”

                Samantalang siya ay nagsisimba tuwing linggo, mas pinakikinggan niya ang mga _bulong_ ni Melay kaysa sa mga prayle. Saliwa sa mga sabi-sabi ay hindi sinasamba ng kanyang taga-alaga ang kadiliman at ang _demonio_. Ang mga mangkukulam ay kanilang tinuligsa noon dahil sila ang may hawak ng kapangyarihan. Mga babaeng nangunguna sa kanilang mga komunidad bilang sandigan ng pananampalataya at paghihilom. Hawak nila ang kanilang kapalaran.

                “Kung ako lang sana ay ipinanganak bago tayo nagkaroon ng mga simbahan. Kwento na lamang ang maipapamana niyo sa akin” Nasabi niya ito minsan habang pinupunasan ni Melay ang mga latay niya sa likod. Tinanggihan niya ang isa niyang manliligaw ni inalok siyang magpakasal.

                “At kalayaan”

                Noong sumunod na araw ay bumalik sa Espanya ang lalaking tinanggap ng kaniyang ina upang kaniyang maging asawa. Nagsimula ring umubo ng dugo ang Mama. Nais niya sanang paratangan ang kanyang taga-alaga ngunit wala na ito.

                Naubos na nila ang lahat ng mga ospital sa kanilang lugar at ang tinitimplang tsaa ni Ysabel ang tanging nakakapagpatigil ng panandalian sa pag-ubo nito. Hindi man sana ito ang nais niyang paraan, ang mga sumusunod na linggo ay tila pagkalaya sa kulungan. May takot na rin sa mga mata ng kaniyang ina, sa kaniyang nakalilitong pananampalataya, kakaibang mga kaalaman, at sa katotohanang nasa kamay ni Ysabel ang kaniyang buhay. Hindi nagtagal ay pumanaw rin ito. Hindi masasabi ni Ysabel na hindi niya minahal ang kaniyang ina. Minahal niya ito ng sapat lamang para sa isang magulang na ipinasa lamang ang galit mula sa abusado niyang asawa sa kanilang natatanging anak.

                Lunatico nga siguro siya.

                Isang mangkukulam na nagsisimba sa Katolikong simbahan. Isang dalagang nagpapapasok ng isang heneral na hindi naman niya asawa sa kanyang silid-tulugan. Isang manggagamot ng mga sundalo kahit na isinusuka niya ang digmaan. Sa mga mapanghusga ay tila wala siya noong patutunguhan. Ngunit kung ang alternatibo ay ang pagmamaang-maangan, mas mabuti na nga na naging lunatico na lamang siya.

                Kung hindi ay hindi niya madadala ang kanyang mga nalalaman.

                Sa tunog pa lamang ng hangin at kuryente na kanyang nadarama ay parang narating niya ang mundong dapat niyang kinasilangan. Dito ang kanyang mga _bulong_ ay hindi lamang mga panata, ang kanyang mga gayuma ay hindi lamang simpleng tsaa. Ang natutunaw na kandilang ipinapatak niya sa tubig ay ang salamin niya sa lahat ng kaganapan sa mundong ito.

                Sinusubukan niyang lunurin ang kaniyang kalungkutan sa paggalaw ng kaniyang mga kamay. Pagod na siyang magluksa.

                May binubuong imahe ang kandila. May nais itong sabihin sa kanya.

                May apat na kalalakihan na naglalakad sa guho. Ito ang pangkat na kasama ni Andres upang balikan ang Kubo. Mabagal ang kanilang paglalakad, maingat sila sa kanilang paligid. Tumayo ang mga buhok sa kanyang batok.

                May itim na aninong malapit sa kanila.

                Hindi alam ni Ysabel kung paanong hindi ito napapansin nina Ilyong at Andres. Naglalakad ito na tila katabi lamang nila. Kung nasa kaniyang tabi pa sana si Tonio ay hihilingin niya lamang dito na pakulimlimin nito ang langit upang sila ay balaan. Ngunit wala na si Tonio. Kinuha nanaman ng laban ang kanyang minamahal. Sinusumpa niya ang kanilang tadhana.

                Sapat na siguro ang kakaunting langis na ibinigay niya sa magkapatid na Bernal. Silang lahat ay may suot na maliit na bote ng langis. Kung sakaling may malapit na panimdim—

                Uminit ang langis na nakasabit sa kanyang tagiliran. Nagsimula itong bumula.

                Tumigil ang kanyang mga kamay at pinakiramdaman niya ang mga harang ng Balangay.

                Pinapakiramdaman din siya nito.

                Mabilis siyang bumulong at nagtaas pa ng mga karagdagang harang. Malakas ang harang ng Balangay ngunit kung ang Kubo nga na binabantayan ng kanyang kapangyarihan ay nabasag—

                Gumagalaw pa rin ang tunaw na kandila. Napansin na ni Manuel ang panimdim. Tila sumigaw si Andres at nagtaas ang mga ito ng kamay, isa sa kanyang mga itinurong harang. Tumalsik ang kandila sa lahat ng direksiyon. Natuyo ang hangin, tila mainit na tanghaling bilad sa araw. Umuusok pa yata ang kanyang mga braso sa init ng kapangyarihan ni Andres.

                Kaya na nila ang kanilang mga sarili. Kailangan niya namang problemahin ang kanilang kaibigang kumakatok na sa kanilang mga harang.


	8. Pag-ibig at Pananampalataya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sabi ko naman sa iyo na hindi kita hihitayin”

                Iniikot-ikot ni Manuel ang singsing sa kanyang palasingsingan ng paulit-ulit. Pagod na silang lahat, tahimik. Maging si Ilyong at Andres ay tila hindi nag-uusap. Amoy niya ang dagat at naririnig niya ang mga alon. Hindi niya alam kung nais niyang magpahele sa gabi. Tila pinatakbo lang sila. Pinapatulog yata sila ng mga kalaban.

                “Matulog na kayo, ako na muna ang magbabantay” Tumango si llyong sa sinabi ng nakatatanda at sumandal ito sa puno. Ilang sandali na lamang at nakatulog na ito ng malalim.

                Malamlam na ang kanilang siga at siya’y inaantok na rin. Inunan niya ang kanyang bisig, sinulyapan si Jose na nakaidlip na rin at saka pumikit. Ipinagdasal niya na magandang panaginip naman ang idulot sa kanya.

                Nagising siya at napatayo. Humihingal siya na parang tumakbo. Madilim na at maliliit na kumpol na lang ang nagliliyab sa mga baga. Si Andres ay nakatitig sa apoy, malalim ang iniisip.

                Umihip ang hangin at kumaluskos ang mga dahong nakapaligid sa kanilang tinutulugan. Hindi gumalaw si Andres, ngunit sa kanyang pagmamasid ay napansin niya ang katabi nang apoy. Nakahiga pa rin siya sa lupa.

                “Sabi ko naman sa iyo na hindi kita hihitayin”

                Tumalikod siya. Nasulyapan niya ang bahagyang ngiti ng dalagitang nakaputi. Pagkahaba-haba ng buhok nitong kumikinang sa liwanag ng gabi. Ang damit nitong puti ay hindi sumasayad sa lupa. Lumipas ang ilang sandali bago niya napagtanto na ang mga paa nito ay lumulutang. May umakyat na kaba sa kanyang likod, may kapangyarihang humihila sa kanya papalapit. Sinundan niya ito.

                “Hindi kita susundan, Manuel. Kung ika’y desidido, ako’y magpapaalam na rin” Nahabol niya na ang babae. Umiiyak ito ngunit hindi siya napapansin. Nakatutok lang ang mga mata nito sa kung saan ang kanyang patutunguhan.

                “Paalam, mahal ko. Ito na ang huling araw na ika’y aking mamahalin”

                “Paalam, Laura” Tumigil ang babae sa paglalakad. Tumingin sa kanya at malungkot na ngumiti.

                “Sinabi ko sa’yo ay hindi kita hihintayin”

                “Hindi ko naman inasahang ako’y iyong hihintayin”

                Nasa pampang na sila nang ilog na bumabagtas sa puso ng Kubo at humahati sa isla. Tungo ang tubig nito sa dagat. Ang bawat kumpas ng agos nito ay ang bawat tibok ng puso nina Manuel at Jose. Tumatahimik naman minsan ang rumaragasang tubig, at isa ito sa mga pagkakataong iyon.

                “Anong ginagawa mo rito?” Tumawa ang dalaga. Umupo ito sa mga bato.

                “Ikaw, ano ang ginagawa mo rito, Manuel? Bakit hindi ka nanatili sa inyong kampo? Bakit mo sinusundan ang mga multo nang iyong kahapon?”

                “Kayhilig mo pa rin sa talinhaga” Umupo rin siya.

                “Sigurado ka bang ako pa rin ito? Hindi ba ako’y katha lamang ng iyong mga panaginip?”

                “Masyado na akong maraming nakitang kababalaghan para husgahan ang totoo sa kathang-isip. Ngunit ako’y sigurado na ikaw ay may ginagampanang tungkulin” Ngumiti ang kanyang kausap.

                “Kayhilig mo pa ring maghanap nang kabuluhan sa kawalan” Napangiti rin si Manuel kahit na parang may umiipit sa kanyang dibdib. Kay tagal niyang hindi nakita si Maria Laura, kay tagal hindi narinig ang tinig nito. Tulad nang ibang mga alaalang humihila sa kanya mula sa kanyang napipintong pagkaka-martir sa gitna ng labanan, ibinaon niya na sa limot ang kaniyang dating kasintahan.

                “Kumusta ang pagkamatay para sa bayan? Natupad ba ang lahat nang inyong mga inaasam?” Tumigil bigla ang kanyang pulso. Naghanap siya ng rason sa mga mata nito, tulad ng isang dagang nasa pangil na ng pusa.

                “Sundalong Pilipino rin daw ang kumitil sa iyo, ah? Isang heneral ninyo rin”

                “Laura” Sinubukan niya itong pigilin.

                “Ito ang kapalarang ipinalit mo sa akin” Tumayo siya para umalis.

                “Pinakasalan ko si Juanito, ang walanghiyang iyon. Marami rin kaming naging walanghiyang anak. Nabuhay ako ng masagana, payapa. Malayo sa gulong pumatay sa inyo. Kung hindi mo sana ako iniwan ay magiging mas maginhawa ang mga buhay natin. Ngunit pinili mo ang iyong landas”

                “At pinili mo rin ang sa iyo” Tumigil siya sa paglalakad, “Pinili ko ang bayan”

                “Pinili mo ang iyong sarili!” Tumayo na si Laura at siya’y hinarap.

                “Alam mo bang kilala ang inyong ina sa ating bayan bilang biyuda ng digmaan? Kinuha niyo ang lahat sa kanya! Kinuha mo ang lahat ng sa akin!”

                “Wala akong kinuhang hindi mo ibinigay, Laura. Pag-ibig ang aking ipinangako sa iyo, hindi ang aking buong pagkatao” Tumulo muli ang mga luha nito. Sukat na ganito rin ang kanilang huling paalam, gabi at pabulong na nagsisigawan.

                “Hindi nga siguro. Mali naman talaga akong umasa sa iyo. Buti na lamang at madali akong gumaling sa aking pagkakahumaling. Buti na lamang at sinampal ako ng aking ina sa katotohanan. Ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo ay pagkakamali. Tulad ng iyong pasyang magpakamatay para sa wala” Muntik nang makalimutan ni Manuel ang kanyang sarili. Ganito ang Laura sa kanyang mga alaala. Kaakit-akit na apoy na pumapaso nang pangahas na daliri.

                “Hindi pagkakamali ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo, o sa bayan. Ang pagkakamali ay hindi mo ako minahal ng sapat upang ako’y iyong maintindihan”

                “Ano ang dapat maintindihan sa layuning walang patutunguhan?” Sa ilalim ng galit sa mga mata nito ay walang hanggang kalungkutan. Ito ang babaeng kanyang iniwan, maaaring sabihing kanyang pinagtaksilan. Hinawi niya ang mga luha nito. Inilayo ni Laura ang kanyang mga kamay.

                “Ano ang dapat maintindihan sa hindi mo ako minahal ng sapat para mabuhay ka para sa akin?”

                “Laura”

                “Kahit saang sulok mo tignan ay iniwan mo ako, Manuel. Sa isang panahong alam mong ika’y aking kinakailangan. Buti na lamang at idinestino sa malayo ang kurang nagbigay sa akin ng cinturón de castidad. Kung hindi’y itinapon ko na rin ang aking sarili mula sa dambana. Kinaya ko naman, kahit ika’y nawala na. Kahit na ako’y nagdurusa, ako’y buhay” Tinalikuran siya nito. Umupo ito muli sa pampang.

                “Hindi ba’t ikaw ang nagsabi sa akin na mas mabuti pang mamatay kaysa mabuhay sa pasakit?”

                “Mga salita iyan ng dalagang walang malay”

                “Ang mga salitang iyon ang nag-aahon sa akin ‘pag ako’y nagdadalawang isip—sa mga gabing wala na akong ibang pinanghahawakan. Laura, tinuruan natin ang isa’t isa nang pagkakamakabayan. Ikaw ba’y nakalimot?”

                “Bakit ko panghahawakan ang mga paniniwalang kumuha sa akin ng lahat? Ang nais ko lang naman ay mabuhay ng payapa”

                “Ngunit iyong ipinagpalit ang iyong mga paniniwala”

                “Maliit na bagay” Pinanood ni Manuel na maglaho ang kanyang minamahal sa kanyang harapan. Hindi na ito ang Laurang kanyang ka-debate sa kung ano ang makakabuti para sa kanilang mga kababayan. Hindi na siguro ito ang babaeng ninais sana niyang uwian, tulad ng hindi na siya ang lalaking hinintay nitong umuwi.

                “Hindi na ba ako ang babaeng iyong iniidolo? Sa tingin mo ba ay naging madali para sa akin ang pagpatay sa aking sarili upang mabuhay ng kahit katiting na mas mahaba kaysa sayo? Pinaratanganan akong heretiko sa hindi ko pagsisimba dahil sa kurang pinag-iwanan ninyo sa akin. Pinakasalan ko ang pinakamahalay na anak nang maylupa dahil sa siya na lamang ang natira kong manliligaw. Ako ang mag-isang naglibing sa aking ama’t ina dahil hindi nais nang aking asawang makihalubilo sa mga mababang uring tulad ng kanyang maybahay. Ang aking mga anak ay dinala niya sa Espanya’t iniwan nila akong lahat. Tulad mo. Pasensya na at naligaw na rin ang aking sarili sa pasiko’t sikot na inabot ko” Tumahimik.

                “Hindi kita sinisisi. Pinaghiwalay lamang tayo ng ating mga prinsipyo”

                “Siguro nga ay nagkulang ako sa pagmamahal sa iyo, o sa aking mga paninindigan. Hindi ko kinaya ang panuorin ang mga nasusunog na kubo o pakinggan ang mga nagtitilian kong mga kaibigan. Tinatanggap ko sa aking sarili na maaaring may nagawa pa ako, mas marami pa” Alingawngaw ito ng mga panahong sila’y nagbabatuhan ng mga retorika. Ito’y isang pagrespeto, hindi pagsuko.

                “Marami tayong mga bagay na dapat ginawa, mga bagay na hindi”

                “Mga bagay na hindi sana dapat natin pinagsisisihan”

                “Siyang tunay” Alingawngaw ito ng mga araw ng kanilang mga debate. Ang mga katagang ito’y pagrespeto, magalang na pagsuko.

                “Mauunawaan lang naman natin ang ating mga kasalanan kung sila’y ating tatanggapin” Naririnig niya pa rin si Laura ngunit ang tinig nito’y parang inilubog sa tubig. Ang kausap ay nakaupo pa rin sa pampang, mga kamay ay magkapatong sa kanyang kandungan, nakatitig sa tumatahimik nang agos ng ilog.

                Napansin ni Manuel ang kwintas nito. Isang makulay na bato ang nakasabit sa simpleng tali. Tila kumikinang ito sa liwanag nang buwan.

                “Marami ka pang hindi nauunawaan” Nag-iba ang ngiti sa labi ni Laura, naghahamon.

                “Ngunit dahil minsan na kitang minahal, ika’y aking tutulungan. Parehong biyaya’t parusa ang lugar na ito” Masuyong hinawakan nito ang palawit ng kanyang kwintas.

                “Ngunit may mga daan palabas”

                Hindi niya alam kung ilang oras niyang pinagmasdan ang lugar kung saan naglaho ang babaeng kanyang minamahal. Pinakinggan niya na lamang ang agos ng ilog.

                “Kuya” Niyuyugyog siya ng kapatid. Siguro ay kanina pa siya ginigising ni Jose kaya mukha itong naiinis. Hindi ayon sa umaga si Jose. Tinapik niya ang balikat nito. Siya’y bumangon. Naging mahaba ang kanyang gabi.

                “Hindi ninyo ako ginising upang magbantay. Nakatulog ba si Senor Andres? Aalis na ba tayo?”

                “Hindi na raw tayo ginising at hindi raw makatulog. Mag-almusal na raw muna tayo’t pabalik na sila. Maya-maya daw ay aalis na rin tayo”

                “Saan ba sila nagpunta?” Nagkibit-balikat si Jose. May kakaibang napansin si Manuel sa mga mata nitong tila walang pakialam. Mayroong pagdududa.

                “May kukuhanin lang raw”

                Inunat ni Manuel ang kanyang likod at saka niya hinarap ang pagkain. Siguro’y kailangan niyang pag-igihan ang pagbabantay sa kapatid.


	9. Takipsilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hindi mo naman piniling umalis”

                “Ang mga panimdim, sino ang nagpangalan sa kanila?”

                “Siguro si Andres, o si Ilyong. Mahilig sila sa simbolismo” Nakabukas ang higanteng mga bintana sa silid ni Nena. Dito nakikitulog si Poleng sapagkat kulang na ang mga silid. Nasa palapag ito sa ibabaw at kung saan matatanaw ang kubyerta, ang hardin at mga upuan sa tabi nito. Nakaupo si Nena kung saan pinakamaliwanag ang araw, may habong man ay naaarawan pa rin ang mga kamay at bisig nito. Si Poleng naman ay naka-upo sa isang tabi, malayo sa init. Hindi niya maiwas ang kanyang tingin sa hiwaga ng paghahabi ni Nena. Ang kanyang sinulid ay liwanag, ang tela niya ay bakal. Unti-unting humahaba ang ginagawa nitong tubo.

                “Hindi ba’t ‘pinagsisisihan’ ang ibig sabihin nuon?”

                “Oo. Sa tingin ni Ilyong ay mga taga-parusa natin sila. Naniniwala siyang purgatorio ito”

                “Ikaw ba? Ano sa tingin mo?”

                “Nagpapasalamat na lamang ako’t hindi ako napunta sa dagat-dagatang apoy” Tumingin si Nena sa kanya, tapos ay naghabi muli, “Nais ko mang maniwala sa Langit ay sa aking palagay ay hindi ako nararapat duon. Iniwan ko ang aking pamilya”

                Hindi alam ni Poleng ang kanyang sasabihin. Alam niyang pumanaw na ang kanyang katawang lupa, ngunit hindi niya alam kung ano ang mararamdaman niya ukol dito. Ilang araw na siyang bumabangon mula sa kamang ipinahiram sa kanya, ngunit pakiramdam pa rin niya’y ang lahat ay isang panaginip.

                O bangungot. Kung saan-saan siya dinadala ng kanyang paghimbing, pinapalibutan ng dilim at kinang ng ginto.

                “Hindi mo naman piniling umalis”

                “Nag-kakomplikasyon ang aking panganganak. Karga ko ang aming anghel sa aking huling hininga. Siguro kaya ako’y pumasalangit” Tumawa ito ng bahagya.

                “Ikaw ba? Naaalala mo na ba? Karaniwa’y iyon ang unang bumabalik sa iyo” Hindi iyon ang unang naalala ni Poleng.  Isang duguang benda. May mga patak ng luha sa gasa.

                “Ako’y nagkasakit rin. Malaria. Ako lamang ang manggagamot sa bundok. Nagdusa rin ako ng matagal-tagal” Tumango si Nena ngunit hindi ito lumingon. Eto sila’t nagkukwentuhan ukol sa kanilang ikinamatay. Kakaiba.

                “Pasensya na kung ako’y mapag-usisa. Ngayon lamang ako nagkaroon nang kausap na babae” Ito’y bumuntong-hininga, “Minsan ay naniniwala ako kay Ilyong. Sa mga panahong sila’y bumabalik mula sa isla na sugatan at ang mga mata nila’y maikukumpara ko lamang sa mga panahong nagigising ang aking asawa sa kanyang mga bangungot. Ang mga araw na iyon ay parusa. Ngunit…“ Hinaplos nito ang liwanag. May pagdadalawang-isip sa kanyang mukha, kalungkutan.

                “Ngunit?”

                “May mga araw na tila parang ako’y umuwi. Parang pagpapahinga sa buong araw na pagtatrabaho. Kapag nagkukwentuhan kaming nakapaligid sa apoy, kapag kami’y naghahapunan. Kapag ako’y naghahabi ng mahika gamit ang aking mga kamay. Sa mga araw na parang nananaginip ako’t ayaw ko nang magising. Kapag iniisip ko na ito na ang pinakamataas na langit na aking maaaring marating”

                “Hindi naman kasalanan ang makuntento” Ngunit hindi rin naniniwala si Poleng sa kanyang mga salita.

                “Hindi nga ba?” Tumahimik. Naisip ni Poleng na baka nais na ni Nena na mapag-isa. Ngunit baka kailangan rin nito ng karamay. Siya’y nanatili. Aalis siya kung siya’y paalisin.

                “Bakit tayo tumatakbo mula sa mga panimdim?” Napatigil si Nena’t napatingin sa kanya.

                “Bukod sa mukha silang mga demonio?” Itinaas nito ang kilay at napangiti si Poleng. “Ang kanilang haplos ay pagdurusa. Ang kanilang yakap ay kamatayan. Iyon ang nangyari kay Seňor Luna”

                “Seňor Luna? Ang Heneral?”

                “Ang malaking puno sa Kubo”

                “Ang puno ay si Seňor Luna?”

                “Pinapanood mo ‘kong maghabi ng liwanag ngunit hindi ka makapaniwala na ang punong iyon ay ang Heneral?”

                “Ngunit buhay naman ang puno?” Ngumiti si Nena.

                “Siguro’y naawa sa kanya ang Maykapal. Hindi Siya naging ganoon kabait kay Seňor Rizal. Naglaho raw siyang parang tinangay ng hangin”

                “Ngunit kung taga-parusa natin ang mga panimdim, bakit nila paglalahuin si Seňor Rizal? Hindi ba’t hindi na siya nagdurusa kung hindi na siya ‘buhay’?” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Nena.

                “Nakakatakot ka naman, Poleng. Ngunit, oo. Tama nga. Ngunit san naman kaya siya napunta? Sa impiyerno?”

                “Hindi naman siguro mapupunta sa impiyerno ang Seňor Rizal” Sa tingin ni Poleng ay isang marangal na tao si Rizal. Babaero man, kanyang pinangangatawanan ang kanyang mga ipinaglalaban.

                “Bakit naman hindi? Hindi naman natin siya kilala ng tuluyan. Ang kanyang mga nobela ang nagsindi ng apoy ng Rebolusyon. Marami ang napinsala, nawalan. Ang pagpatay ay pagpatay kahit may katwiran” Tumigil na sa paghahabi si Nena. Tumabi ito sa kanya, sumandal.

                “Mayroon naman nang pagdurusa bago pa man si Seňor Rizal. Nag-iba lamang ang namamahala. Magulo man ang rebolusyon, ito’y patunay lamang na may pagnanasa pa rin ang mga Pilipinong mabuhay nang malaya”

                “Nakakalungkot lamang na inabot tayo ng tatlong-daan taon para manlaban man lamang” Inakay ni Nena ang kanyang mga kamay. Ngayon lamang nakita ni Poleng na mayroong mga galos sa kamay ni Nena. Napatingin siya sa kanyang mga palad. Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling ang mga galos niya. Ang naalala pa lamang niya ay ang sakit.

                “Masyado tayong mapagtanggap. Masyadong mapagmahal”

                “Iyan naman ang kahinaan nating mga Pilipino di ba? Pagmamahal sa Diyos, sa kaibigan, sa pamilya. Mapag-aruga lamang tayo sa kung ano ang sa atin. Kasalanan rin natin iyon” Nakatingin na si Nena sa kawalan, “Hindi nga man lang ako tumulong sa Rebolusyon hanggang sa huli na. Wala ng digmaan, ubos na ang makikinig”

                “Wala namang huli na sa—“ May malakas na katok sa pinto ni Nena.

                “Poleng! Poleng kailangan ka namin”

                 Binuksan niya ang pinto. Isang pawisang Paco ang humarap sa kanya. May dugo ang kanyang damit at mga pakpak.

                “Bakit ho?”

                “Sumama ka sa akin sa baba. Medico ka noon hindi ba? Halika’t tulungan mo si Ysabel, Nena, ikaw rin” Sinundan nila si Paco sa kubyerta kung saan nakahiga si Manuel, may dumudugong sugat sa kanyang gilid. Lumuhod si Paco sa kanyang tabi’t kinausap siya para hindi mawalan ng malay. Si Jose naman ay naka-akay sa kanyang siko—mukhang nalinsad ito. Dumating si Ysabel na may dalang palanggana, mga kagamitan at iba’t ibang mga bote, lumuhod ito sa tabi ni Manuel.

                Para siyang binuhusan nang malamig na tubig. Bumilis ang kanyang pag-iisip. Masyado nang maraming nawalang dugo kay Manuel. Naisip ni Poleng na hindi nila kayang isalba ang buhay nito. Kumuha siya ng gasa mula kay Ysabel at nilapitan si Jose.

                “Kagatin mo ito” Tumungo ito’t inilapit ang siko. Hinawakan niya ito’t hinila. Hindi sumigaw si Jose.

                “Pasensya. Tutulungan ko na si Ysabel” Habang lumalapit si Poleng ay parang lumalakas ang ugong ng alon sa kanyang tenga. Masyadong malaki ang hinihigaang kalat ng dugo ni Manuel. Lumuhod siya gilid nito’t pinigilan ang mga luha, buhay pa ang Kuya Ayong. May magagawa pa sila. Hinugasan niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa mainit na tubig na dala ni Ysabel.

                 “Nena, magdala pa kayo ng tubig. Palitan niyo ito” Mabilis ang kanilang mga kilos.

                “Nay, tama na ho” Hirap na itong magsalita.

                “Manahimik ka, Manuel” Kumuha si Poleng ng mga gasa at tinulungan si Ysabel na tanggalin ang dumi’t dugo. May nakabaong sanga sa gilid ni Manuel. Kailangan nila itong tanggalin.

                “Ysabel, sa tingin mo ay may tinamaan? Huhugutin ba natin?”

                “Wala tayong ibang magagawa. Tulungan mo ako” Pinakagat niya ng gasa si Manuel. Hinawakan ni Ysabel ang sanga. Dinaganan niya ang magkabilang gilid ng sanga, inabangan niya ng gasa papalabas na dugo.

                “Ipagdasal na lang natin na hindi magkasubsob sa loob”

                Hinatak ni Ysabel ang sanga. Dinaganan ni Poleng ang sugat, sinusubukang hindi pansinin ang pagsigaw ni Manuel. Maliit lamang ang sanga, at patusok ito. Malinis ang pagpasok. Ngunit masyado itong mahaba na sa palagay ni Poleng ay tumagos ito hanggang sa likod. Tinignan niya si Manuel. Nakapikit na ito’t namumutla. Nawawalan na nang malay. Pilit itong kinakausap ni Paco.

                 Hindi maaaring mamatay si Kuya Ayong.

                “Gasa pa, Ysabel” Namula ang mga puting tela.

                Hindi maaaring mamatay si Kuya Ayong.

                “Poleng” Naluluha na siya. Umiikot na ang kanyang paningin.

                Hindi maaaring mamatay si Kuya Ayong.

                “—Poleng”


	10. Titig sa Dilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang alam lamang nila ay tumakbo.

                Dumilat ang mga mata ni Manuel. Tumigil ang tibok ng puso ni Ysabel.

                Naramdaman niya ang paglipat ng kaluluwa ni Poleng mula sa kanyang katawan tungo sa sugat.

                Sa pinakamadaling salita’y hinatak ni Poleng si Manuel mula sa kapit ni Kamatayan. Muli.

                Lumapit na ang Tagahatid. Dala nito ay dilim at mga tanong na walang kasagutan. Ginalaw niya muli ang kanyang mga daliri ngunit pinatunayan lamang nito ang alam na niya. Wala na ang malalim na sugat na tumuhog sa gilid ni Manuel. Nakita niyang umugoy ang katawan ni Poleng. Sinalo ito ni Jose.

                Mamaya niya na pagdududahan pa ang nakababatang Bernal.

                May kumakatok sa kanilang mga harang.

                Sa gilid ng kanyang mata ay isang itim na kalapating nakadapo sa barandilya ng Balangay. Tumaas ang kanyang mga balahibo. Mabilis niyang tinanggal ang langis sa kanyang tagiliran. Kumukulo na ito sa init. Napansin rin ito ng iba. Initsa nila ang mga bote ng langis. Nabasag ang kay Paco.

                “Paco—“ Kanya itong ibinulong.

                Nanginginig ang kaniyang mga kamay. Iniwas niya ang kaniyang tingin sa panimdim. Hindi ito gumagalaw. Nagbabadya lamang. Naghihintay.

                _Ano ang inyong gagawin?_ Tila nais nitong sabihin.

                “Inay—“ Ang mga galaw ni Paco ay nagdadalawang-isip.

                Mayroon silang katipunan nang lahat ng mga panimdim. Isa ito sa mga binalikang dokumento nina Andres. Wala ang kalapating ito sa mga tala.

                Ipinagdasal ni Ysabel ang mabilis na pagbalik nina Andres. Alam niyang hindi kakayanin ng kahit ilan sa kanilang mga harang ang panimdim na ito.

                Ang dala nitong kapangyarihan ay sumasakop sa kanilang mga harang, kumakatok.

                Naghihintay.

                “Ipasok niyo sa loob sina Manuel” Nakatingin silang lahat sa kalapati. Inakay ni Jose ang kapatid at dinala ni Nena si Poleng na nakatitig pa rin sa kawalan.

                Sumikip ang dibdib ni Ysabel. Ang pumapalibot na kapangyarihan ng panimdim ay bumibigat. Tumingin sa kanya si Paco, nagaalala. Sinibukan niyang labanan ang bigat na nakadagan sa kanilang mga harang. Sinubukan niyang ang mga bulong na kung sa tao niya ginamit ay magkakaroon ng mga di kaaya-aya at nakakatakot na epekto. Ngunit hindi tao ang mga panimdim. Hindi nga nila alam kung ano talaga ang mga ito.

                Ang alam lamang nila ay tumakbo.

                Lumakas ang mga alon, humahampas ang dagat sa Balangay. Sinusubukan ni Paco na itaboy ito.

                “Inay, sinubukan ko na hong daganan siya ng hangin, baka ilusyon lang ho ang kalapating iyan”

                “Nasaan si Joven?”         

                “Natutulog ho sa may kampo, Inay kahoy ho ang Balangay. Hindi ko siguradong hindi ito magliliyab kung—”

                “Hindi rin siguro tatalab. Wala ngang pisikal na—“

                Gumalaw ang panimdim. Lumipad papalapit at dumapo sa harap nina Ysabel. Noon na lamang niya naramdaman ang pag-ulan ng mga piraso ng kanilang mga harang. Sumikip ang kanyang dibdib at napaluhod siya. Dinala siya nang kanyang pagkabagsak sa titig ng panimdim.

                _“Nais mo bang lumaya?”_

                Sumigaw si Paco.

                _Nakatingin siya sa mga mata ng kanyang Heneral. Hindi mawawari ang pag-ibig sa kaniyang mga mata. Heto sila’t nasa liwanag ng araw, naglalakad bilang ordinaryong mag-asawa. Magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay at ang kanilang panganay ay naglalakad sa kanilang harapan, hindi na maayos ang kamisa’t humihimig. Namimilog na rin ang kanyang tiyan, isang bagay na madalas itukso ng pabiro sa kanya ng asawa._

_“Juan, mag-iingat ka, anak!” Tumingin ito pabalik, ngumiti sa kanyang ina at nagpatuloy._

_“Mahirap bang mag-alaga ng Luna?”, biro ng kanyang asawa._

_“Ikaw ang magsabi sa akin. Anak mo yan hindi ba?”_

_“Sabel, kay aga’t sakin ka nanaman nangangalit. Anak mo rin kaya yan”_

_“Ikaw ang maysala nito. Bakit kaya hindi ikaw ang magdala?” Alam ni Ysabel na walang dahilan ang kanyang galit, ngunit siya’y buntis at walang makapipigil sa kanya._

_“Ako na nga ang naglilihi para sayo, eh” Si Tonio ang nagigising pag madaling araw upang sumuka sa hilo. Hindi na ito nakakaidlip man lamang bago sumikat ang araw sa sakit ng ulo. Ganito na sila kay Juan pa lang. Inakusahan na nga siya ng pabiro ng asawa kung may ginamit siyang salamangka. Ngumiti lamang siya na tila oo. Tinawanan niya si Tonio._

_Namumutla nanaman ito’t parang nahihilo._

_“Tonio? Akala ko ba’y ayos ka na?”_

_“Tumigil muna tayo sandali—“_

_“Juan, halika nga dito. Magpahinga muna tayo”, tawag niya sa anak. Umupo sila sa ilalim ng isang puno._

_“Nay!” Nagprotesta si Juan. Nais nitong tumakbo’t makipaglaro._

_“Sige, pero dito ka lang sa nakikita ko, ha? Itong batang to, hay!” Tumawa ng malamya si Tonio. Wala pa rin siyang pananggalang sa kanyang mga Luna._

_“Kung hindi lamang kita mahal—“_

“—Manang Ysabel“

                Hindi siya nakapikit. Nararamdaman niya ang kanyang mga matang nakabukas. Wala siyang marinig, maramdaman. Maging ang tibok ng kanyang puso’y hindi niya mabatid. Inilubog siya sa kawalan. 

                 “Manang Ysabel, naririnig niyo ho ba ako?” Madilim pa rin ngunit may nararamdaman siyang yumuyugyog sa kanya.

                Isang panaginip. Isang guni-guni na hindi man lamang niya napansin—na hindi man lamang niya ninais lisanin. _Tonio…_

                Hindi. Isa lamang iyong panaginip—na ngayon ay hindi na matutupad. Nais niyang sampalin ang sarili. _Mag-isip ka._

                “Kailangan ko ho ang tulong ninyo. Naitaboy ko na ho ang kalapati ngunit pagbalik ho ng liwanag ay babalik rin ho ito. Magtayo ho kayo ng mga harang at tutulungan ko ho kayo hanggang sa makabalik sina Seňor Andres. Makakatayo ho ba kayo?”

                “Gregorio? Ikaw ba yan?” Ang Taga-hatid. Ito ang pinakamaraming salitang narinig niya mula rito.

                “Manang Ysabel, harang ho, pasensya na” Bumulong siya. Kasing hina lamang ng kanyang katawan ang kanyang kakayahan. Mahina ang kinalabasang harang ngunit sapat na ito para sa Taga-hatid.

                “Ano ang ginawa mo? Paano ka nandito?” Hindi man nais ni Ysabel ngunit may takot ang kanyang mga salita, para sa panimdim, para sa Taga-hatid.

                Hindi nila ito kilala—tanging ang pangalan lamang nito ang kanilang naalala. Hindi tulad ng ibang dumarating sa isla ay may mabigat na presensya na nakasabit sa balikat nito. Ayaw man sana ni Ysabel ngunit hindi niya maisantabi ang kanyang mga paghihinala.

                “Pinadilim ko ho sa inyong Balangay. Alam niyo naman ho ang kakayahan sa kadiliman. Hindi ho mabubuo ang Anino kung walang liwanag. Hindi ko rin ho alam ang nangyari. Naramdaman ko na lang ho na nawala ang aking pagkakatali sa bangka at ang pagdating ng panimdim—sinundan ko lang ho ang inyong mga sigaw”

                “Nasaan na ang iba?”

                “Wala naman sigurong nangyayari sa kanila, bukod sa wala silang anong pakiramdam. Kayo lamang ho ang hinayaang kong makinig at makahawak”

                “Masyadong delikado. Nararamdaman ko pa rin ang Anino. Wala siyang katawan ngunit nariyan siya” Tumahimik. Pinakiramdaman nila ang panimdim. Pinapaikutan nito ang harang. Muling naghihintay.

                “Bakit ho lahat kayo ay narito sa Balangay? Hindi ho ba mas delikado na nasa isang lugar lamang kayo?” Isa pa sa mga rason kung bakit magkahiwalay sila ng tahanan nina Andres, bukod sa proteksyon mula sa nakakasakal na kapangyarihan nito, ay para hindi sila tila mga isda sa lambat.

                “Sinugod ang aming Kubo ng hindi magkukulang sa tatlong panimdim. Naroon ang mga Aso at ang Agila” Sa lungkot ng kanyang mga salita’y nalaman rin ng Taga-hatid kung ano ang kanilang isinuko upang makatakas.

                “Pasensya na ho”

                 Noon din ay naramdaman nila ang init ng kapangyarihan ni Andres. Natunaw ang kadiliman sa nakasisilaw na liwanag ng araw. Pinanood ni Ysabel na maglaho ang Kalapati.

                Ang titig nito sa kaniya ay tila badya na ito’y magbabalik.

                Wala munang magtatangka pang panimdim ngayong nagbalik na si Andres.

                “Ysabel!”, ani nito. May madilim na nagbabadya sa mga mata ni Andres. Nanlamig si Ysabel. Nasa mga bisig ni Andres ang isang walang malay na Ilyong. Ang mag-amain ay parehong sugatan. Biglang nag-alalang muli si Ysabel para sa nakatatandang Bernal. Sa isang sulok ay nakahiga sa sahig si Paco, tila wala pang malay. Siguro ang lahat ng kanilang mga kasamahan sa loob ay ganoon rin ang kalagayan.

                “Seňor Andres! Ano ho ang nangyari?” Dumating sina Manuel at Jose na wala ang kanilang mga kasamahan. Ang tanging ibig sabihin lamang nito ay inilayo ng ibang labanan ang mag-amain. Tila sinusubukan silang paghiwalayin ngayong nahanap na sila.

                “Sinugod ang aming kampo habang hinuhukay naming ang isa niyo pang mapa ng isla. Mukhang napuruhan agad si Manuel at narinig pa naming ang sigaw ng kanyang kapatid. Napasabak agad kami’t hindi na naming pa narrating ang magkapatid. Pasensya, Ysabel, kailangan mong suriin si Ilyong”

                “Hindi ho ata ligtas—” May pagmamakaawa sa mukha ni Andres. Kung sabagay, wala namang magtatangkang—

                “Ysabel” Gumalaw ang kanyang mahika.

                “Wala na ho ang kanyang mga kaluluwa” Napatingin silang lahat noong nagsalita ito.

                “Anong—“ Kita ang kaguluhan sa noo ni Andres.

                “Nararamdaman ko ho ang mga kaluluwa tulad ng mga panimdim. Hindi ko rin ho alam kung paano. Kung paano naman ho akong nandito—isang minuto’t nakagapos pa ako sa aking Bangka at sa susunod ay sinusundan ko na ho ang mga sigaw ng mga taga-rito. Naramdaman ko hong gumalaw ang Anino” Dumarami na ang mga salitang binibigkas ni Gregorio.

                Nakaluhod pa rin ito sa sahig. Nakabihis ito ng itim at ang mahaba nitong buhok ay natatakpan halos ang mga mata. Sa isang bahagi ng mukha nito ay may kalahating maskarang nakatakip. Gigintuin ang maskara't may mga disenyong alam niya'y sumisimbolo sa dati nitong pinagkakaabalahan. Ang maskarang ganito'y ipinapatong sa mukha ng pumanaw para protektahan sila sa mga masasamang espiritu.

                Dito ay nag-alab ang pagdadalawang isip kay Ysabel. Wala silang halos alam ukol dito. Sa bibihirang tagpo na tinanong niya ang mga kandila ukol rito ay bilang lamang ang mga sagot na naintindihan niya. Hindi mabuting pinagtatagpo-tagpo ng tadhana ang kanilang mga landas.

                Iniwas ni Ysabel ang kanyang tingin kay Andres. Alam niyang naglilyab ang galit nito ngayon. Itinuturing niyang anak si Ilyong.

                “Kilala mo ang panimdim na iyon?”

                 “Alam ko lamang ang pangalan noon tulad ng pagkakaalan niyo sa aking pangalan”

                “Mananatili ka ba dito?” Tanong ni Andres matapos ang ilang segundong tahimik. Tumingin sa kanila si Gregorio mula sa pagkakaluhod nito sa sahig, kanina’y akay niya si Ysabel at hindi muna ito tumayo.

                “Maaari ho ba?” Hindi itinago ninuman ang kanilang pagdududa sa Taga-hatid.


	11. Alab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pasensya na ho. Mukhang nais ho kayong kausapin ni Kuya Jose”

                Ilang araw ng pinapaulit-ulit ni Poleng ang lahat ng alam niyang halamang-gamot, kung saan ito matatagpuan, kung ano ang epekto ng mga ito at kung paano ito ihahanda upang ibigay sa may sakit. Ito na lamang ang nagbabalik sa kanya sa katinuan.

                Hindi pa rin nagigising si Manuel, ngunit wala na ang butas kung saan dati ang tagiliran nito. Nararamdaman niya pa rin ang hagod ng sakit nang kung ano man ang ginawa niya noong araw na iyon. Hindi na kailangan pang ipaliwanag nina Ysabel, alam niyang ito ang kakayahang iginawad sa kanya ng mundong ito.

                Pinigilan niya ang pagwawala ng kanyang kaluluwa. Simula ng araw na iyon ay napansin niya ang mga alab ng init sa kanyang katawan, tila ang batang si Joven ay naglalaro sa kanyang mga ugat.

                “Maaari ho ba akong mauna sa inyo?” Sabi ng batang kanyang iniisip.

                “Joven?” Nilapitan siya nito habang papunta siya sa silid ng kanilang mga pasyente. Matagal itong hindi nagpakita’t pinanatili siya ni Ysabel sa siga sa may kumpulan. Lahat ay nais protektahan si Joven.

                Ngunit hindi nila ito mapapanatili ng matagal.

                “Pasensya na ho. Mukhang nais ho kayong kausapin ni Kuya Jose”

                “Anong—“

                “Sige ho’t mauuna na ho ako, binibini” Lumutang ang santelmo papasok sa bukas na pinto, maingat na inilalayo ang kanyang mga alab sa kahoy. Nakita niyang nakaupo sa isang gilid si Jose. Maaaring binabantayan niya si Kuya Manuel. Maaari ring bantay siya ni Goyong.

                Sa nakaraang linggo ay halos nabuo niya na ang kanyang mga alaala. Mayroon pa ring mga walang lamang alingawngaw, ngunit sabi nga ni Ysabel ay babalik at babalik rin ang mga nais niyang bumalik.

                “Poleng” Pinatigil siya ng sidhi ng mga mata ni Jose.

                “Jose. Kukumustahin ko sana si Kuya Manuel. Natutulog ba siya?” Tumango ito’t pinaupo siya. Inilagay niya ang dalang palanggana sa kanyang kandungan. Inayos niya ang kanyang buhok sa nerbyos. Maingat ang kanyang salita.

                “Bakit?”

                “Poleng. Naalala mo na ba kung sino ako?” May paghahamon sa mga mata nito.

                “Oo. Jose, tayo’y magkababata, hindi ba? Ikaw ang nagturo sa akin kung paano umakyat ng puno” Ngumiti lamang ang kausap. Maraming mga alaala na pinagbibidahan ng binata—karamihan ay mula sa kanilang pagkabata. Mula sa taas ng puno’t sa pampang ng ilog ay nakikita niya ang ngiti ni Jose, mapagbiro. Sa kanilang paglaki ay unti-unti itong naging maingat at mailap—hanggang sa isang araw ay naglaho rin siya tulad ng karamihan ng kanilang mga kabata.

                “Ano pa?” _Ano pa?_ Si Jose at si Manuel, ang leon at ang kanyang tiga-pangasiwa. Si Jose at si Goyong, dalawang nag-uumpugang bato. Si Jose at si Poleng, ang magkasabwat sa lahat.

                “Hindi mo pa nababayaran sa akin ang iyong utang na loob. Sabi mo matapos kitang gisingin nung ika’y nalunod ay isasayaw mo ako sa piyesta” Naalala niya ang talon, ang mataas na bato na nais niyang talunan. Nakadungaw siya sa maitim na tubig, basang basa na siya’t nilalamig at nais niyang patunayan sa mga lalaki na siya ang pinakamatapang sa kanilang lahat—noong itinulak siya ni Goyong. Tumalon si Jose upang siya’y sagipin. Ngunit mali ang kanyang pagbagsak at sa huli’y si Poleng pa ang nagsagip sa kanya.

                Nagkamao ang mga kamay ni Jose sa kanyang pantalon. Iniwas niya ang kanyang mga mata.

                “Sa tingin mo ba’y nalilimutan ko na?”, pagbibiro ni Poleng.

                “Naaalala mo ba si Gregorio?” Tumaas ang mga balahibo niya sa palayaw ni Gregorio. Sinabi niya na sa pulong noong mga nakaraang araw ang kanyang mga naalala. Sa abot ng kanyang natatandaan ay kababata nila ito, umalis din para sa digmaan, naging Heneral at namatay raw para sa bayan. Maging sa layo ng barrio ng kanyang napapadparan ay sinundan siya ng mga kwento ng batang heneral. Tila siya lang ang nakakaalala.

                “Sinabi ko na—“

                “Si Goyong?” May nais pa sana itong sabihin ngunit biglang pumulupot ang sakit sa mukha ni Jose. Muntik ng mahulog ang palanggana ni Poleng noong gumalaw siya upang alalayan ito.

                “Jose! Anong—“ Pagkadapo ng kanyang kamay sa mga braso nito’y naramdaman niya ang init. Sa ganitong kataas na lagnat ay hindi alam ni Poleng kung paano pa ito nakakapagsalita’t hindi nagdedeliryo.

                “Kailangan mong pumasok sa loob” Nais sana ni Poleng na ihiwalay si Jose kung nakakahawa man ang sakit nito ngunit wala na silang oras. May bakante pang kama’t nasa ikalawang palapag rin ang silid ni Jose. Iniwan niya ang palanggana upang alalayan ito papasok sa kwarto.

                “Poleng—“

                “Tama na muna, Jose. Kailangan mong humiga”                

                Noong sila’y makarating ay tinulungan niya itong humiga. Namumulupot na ito’t nagsisimula ng manginig. Siguro sa kanyang pag-aalala sa Kuya Manuel ay hindi niya napansin ang pagkamatamlay nito. Kinuha niya agad ang palanggana’t naglublob ng tela. Ipinatong niya ito sa noo ni Jose.

                “Joven, tawagin mo si Ysabel” Sa kanyang tabi ay lumitaw ang bolang apoy.

                “Hindi na Jovito—“

                “Jose!”

                “Poleng, alam ko ang iyong kakayahan” Sa kabila ng sakit ay masidhi pa rin ang titig nito. Hinawakan nito ang kanyang bisig. Sinubukan niyang hindi umiwas sa init nito. Nanatili ang santelmo sa kalituhan.

                “Jose, isang beses lamang iyon at hindi tayo nakatitiyak—“

                “Pinagkakatiwalaan kita” Nagbalik ang mapaglaro nitong ngiti. Hindi niya napigilan na ibalik ang ngiti nito. Siguro nga’y nagdedeliryo na si Jose.

                “Jose”

                “Kaya mo yan, Paulita. Ang aking buhay ay nasa iyong mga kamay” Pumikit ito’t isinuko ang kanyang sarili kay Poleng. Ipinikit ng dalaga ang kanyang mga mata’t pinakiramdaman niya ang pamilyar na mga apoy. Hiniling niya sa mga ito ang pagkakaligtas ni Jose.

                Sinunog ng mga ito ang kanyang dugo. Naramdaman niya ang katawan ni Jose. Sa ilang pagkakataon ay naging isa sila. Ang lagnat nito ay kanya, ang sakit nito ay kanya. Pinigil niya ang impit na sigaw. _Kailangan kong sagipin si Jose._

                “Poleng” Nakaupo na siya sa kama, akay-akay ng mga bisig ni Jose. Napansin niya ang nakakapasong titig sa kanya ni Goyong, ngunit bago pa siya nakapagtaka ay kinuha ni Jose ang kanyang atensyon.

                “Kung ganoon ang pakiramdam ng iyong paghihilom ay kailangan kong magkasakit ng mas madalas” Mahina ang tawa ni Jose. Ilang araw na kaya nito tinitiis ang lagnat upang hindi maibaling ang atensyon nila ni Ysabel sa kaniyang kapatid? Hinataw ni Poleng ang braso nito.

                “Bakit hindi mo sinabi ng mas maaga?”

                “Ngayon lamang ako nakatiyak na maayos na ang Kuya—“

                “Sa tingin mo ba’y hindi ako mag-aalala ngayong alam ko na na maaaring magtago ka sa akin ng karamda—“

                “Sa tingin mo ba’y nagdududa ako sa iyo?”

                “Oo. Kaya nga’t naglihim ka sa akin, hindi ba?”

                “Ngunit hinayaan kitang gamitin mo sa akin ang iyong babaguhang—“

                “Nais mo bang maratay muli’t halika bibigyan kita ng rason—“

                “Poleng! Ito nama’y hindi mabiro. Alam mo namang nag-aalala lang ako kay Kuya” Pinanlisikan niya ng mga mata si Jose’t tinalikuran. Inakay niya ang palanggana’t mga bimpo.

                “Joven, panatilihin mong nakahiga ya’t kung hindi may pahintulot kang pasuin ang kanyang puwit” Hindi niya kailangan tumalikod upang makitang nanlalaki ang mga mata nito. Narinig niya ang pabirong pagsiklab ni Joven upang maging babala kung susuway man ang binata. Pinigil niya ang kanyang tawa.

                Ang susunod niyang pasyente ay nakahiga pa rin at nakapikit. Nagkaroon na ng malay kahapon si Kuya Manuel ngunit kailangan pa rin nitong magpahinga. Hinayaan muna ni Poleng ito’t aalalahanin niya na lamang na gisingin ito mamaya upang painumin ng tsaang gawa ni Ysabel.

                Ang kanyang huling pasyente ay ang pinakamahirap. Hindi dahil sa may karamdaman ito, ngunit dahil nandito lamang ito bilang isang bilanggo.

                Ang silid na ito ang isa sa pinakamibigat ang habing salamangka, sabi ni Ysabel. Maaaring pabilisin ng silid ang paggaling ng mga nasa loob—o pahinain ang kapangyarihan ng iba. Gapos man o wala, pinapasikip pa rin ni Goyong ang kanyang dibdib at inaagaw ang mga salita mula sa kanyang lalamunan.

                “Magandang tanghali”, bati niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano ito kakausapin kaya itinago niya ang sarili sa lamig ng kanyang mga salita.

                Tinitigan siya nito. May luhang pumatak sa pisngi ni Goyong.      

                “Sino ka?”


	12. Ipinintang Panaginip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nananabik ang mga daliri ni Joven para sa kanyang panulat. Kung nasa kanyang tabi lamang ang kanyang kwaderno’t pluma, maaaring maisusulat niya ang kanyang pinanonood. May mahinang ambon na humahaplos sa kahoy na pader, tila sila’y hinehele ng banayad nitong tunog. Isang dalagang nakaputing kamisa’t nakabughaw na saya ang nakatayo sa harap ng isang binatang binalot ng hiwaga. Nais malaman ni Joven kung ano ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa, pagka’t sa kanyang palagay ay walang pinagkikita ang Maykapal sa ganitong paraan kung wala itong plano sa kanila.

                Nananabik ang mga daliri ni Joven para sa kanyang panulat. Kung nasa kanyang tabi lamang ang kanyang kwaderno’t pluma, maaaring maisusulat niya ang kanyang pinanonood. May mahinang ambon na humahaplos sa kahoy na pader, tila sila’y hinehele ng banayad nitong tunog. Isang dalagang nakaputing kamisa’t nakabughaw na saya ang nakatayo sa harap ng isang binatang binalot ng hiwaga. Nais malaman ni Joven kung ano ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa, pagka’t sa kanyang palagay ay walang pinagkikita ang Maykapal sa ganitong paraan kung wala itong plano sa kanila.

                Sa kanyang tabi ay napalitan ang ngiti sa labi ni Jose ng isang kakaibang mukhang hindi niya mawari. Siguro ito’y pait, o di kaya’y pagseselos? Siguro nga’y kilala nila si Gregorio. Kahit ano pa man  ay may damdamin si Jose na hindi niya na kailangan pang sabihin. Kita na ito sa kanyang mga galaw at pananalita.

                “Sino ka?” Tanong ng Taga-hatid. Sa kanyang pagdating sa isla ay tinanong niya rin ito kay Gregorio. Walang isinagot ang pigurang binabalot ng mga anino’t patuloy na nagsagwan hanggang sila’y makarating sa pampang. Noon ay nababalot ito ng dilim at ngayon lang nila nakita ang tunay na hitsura nito. Kayumanggi ngunit may putlang tulad ni Kamatayan, matangkad at itim ang damit. Masyadong mahaba ang buhpk nito’t tila natatakpan na ang mukha. Noong ito’y gumalaw ay napansin ni Joven ang kinang ng ginto sa pisngi nitong natatabunan ng buhok. May maskara itong nakapatong sa halos kalahati ng kanyang mukha. Itinanong rin niya kay Ysabel ang tungkol rito, at kung paanong alam nila ang pangalan nito’t wala ng iba. Umiling lang ito.

                Ngunit manunulat si Joven, sa nakaraan at kasalukuyan. Hindi niya mapipigilan ang sariling umisip ng mas malalalim na rason. Naniniwala siyang bahagi ng kanilang tagpi-tagping kwento ang lalaki sa dilim. Lahat sila’y sinulid ng iisang haba ng tela.

                Humiga si Jose sa kanyang katre’t idinagan ang kanyang ulo sa kanyang mga braso. Tumitig siya sa kisame. Walang mababasa sa kanyang mukha.

                Lumuluha ang Taga-hatid. Ngumiti si Poleng, ngunit ang kanyang mga mata’y mapanglaw.           

                “Nais mo bang malaman?”

                Sa isang iglap ay nagbago ang Taga-hatid. Gumalaw ito na tila isang pusang nag-iinat. Tumuwid ang likod at umangat ang gilid ng kanyang mga labi. May kiling sa ulo nitong mapanghamon. Pati ang basa sa kanyang pisngi’y tila mapanganib.

                Sino ang estrangherong ito?

                Lumamlam ang kanyang mga apoy sa kanyang pagdududa. Nilingon niya si Jose upang hanapin ang kasagutan ngunit ipinikit na nito ang kanyang mga mata.

                Kung gaano kabilis nagkaroon ng pagkakaiba sa kilos ng Taga-hatid ay siya ring pagbalik nito sa malungkot nitong lagay. Iniwas nito ang mga mata mula kay Poleng.

                “Mayroon ka bang iniinda?” Mabini ang pagkakasabi ni Poleng, ngunit ramdam rin ni Joven ang pag-iwas nito sa kanyang naunang mga salitang may panghahamon. Siguro’y kailangan niyang bigyan sila ng pribadong panahon. Kahit gaano pa man nakakaaliw nakakaaliw ang mga pangyayari’y baka madawit pa siya sa kung ano ang magaganap.

                “Poleng, ako’y mauuna na muna”

                “Sige na’t magpahinga ka na rin. Magandang gabi” Tumango lamang si Poleng.

                Papunta sana siya sa kubyerta, para man lang makalanghap ng sariwang hangin ng sandal. Sa mga nakaraang araw ay para siyang ibong kinulong sa ginintuang hawla, protektado ngunit bihag. Nais niya sanang kumawala kahit sandali, malayo sa nakakapanikip ng dibdib na mahika ng Balangay.

                Nakita niya ang malamlam na ilaw na nanggagaling sa kabilang silid. Kailangan niyang dumalo sa pagtitipon.

                Bukas ng bahagya ang pinto. Bumigat ang kanyang pakiramdam. Hindi niya sinasadyang mapaso ang pinto noong siya’y dumaan, ngunit siya’y kinakabahan.

                Nakaupo sa kama si Ilyong, nakabalot ang kalahati ng kanyang mukha’t hindi pa rin siya makatayo simula noong siya’y magising. Tinignan na ni Ysabel at Poleng ang kanyang mga paa’t binti—na nasulyapan niyang tila nanuyo’t nababalot ng itim na parang uling. Pinasubukan nila kay Poleng ang kakayahan nito ngunit bago pa man hawakan ng dalaga ang mga binti ni Ilyong ay nakaramdam na ito ng kuryente. Pinilit pa rin ni Poleng na hawakan si Ilyong, at naramdaman ni Joven ang kanyang impit na sigaw. Nagpaumanhin ito kay Ilyong.

                Sa isang sulok ay nakaupo si Andres, sa kabila naman ay sina Ysabel at Nena. Sa paanan ni Ilyong ay may nakadapong ibon. Ang marilag na ibon ay halos nagniningning sa dilim. Tulad niya’y parang sinilaban ang mga balahibo nito. Ang mga mata nito’y parang mga diyamanteng itim. Mahahaba ang mga pluma’t balahibo nitong halos bumabagsak na sa sahig.

                Sabi ng iba’y maaaring nakakapagpagaling ang sarimanok. Tumingala ito’t umiling. Malungkot ang maitim nitong mga mata. Ito si Paco kapag bumaba na ang araw. Nandito siya upang tumulong, ngunit tila ubos na ang kanilang magagawa.

                Iba ang palagay ng nakahigang nakakalatan ng papel at tinta. Ang mga nagsusulat na kamay ni Ilyong at ang kanyang pagbulong sa kanyang mga katabi’y halos hindi natutuldukan. Tumigil lamang ito noong siya’y pumasok. Tumingin ang lahat sa kanya. Naghihintay.

                “Maayos na po ang kalagayan ni Manuel, ngunit si Jose’y inatake ng lagnat. Nilusan na ho siya ni Poleng at nagpapahinga na rin ho siya”

                “Mabuti naman” Bahagya lamang tumango si Andres bago kumunot ang noo nito’t nagsimulang magsulat muli. Hindi na niya tinangkang lumapit pa dahil sa dami ng mga papel na nakakalat. Tumabi siya kay Ysabel, at inunat niya ang kanyang mga alab upang umakma sa kanyang pangalawang anyo—na ipinapakita niya lamang sa pinagkakatiwalaan. Mas mahina ang kanyang init, ngunit hindi pa rin siya mahahawakan ng hindi napapaso. Ikinalulungkot niya pa rin na ang kanyang anyo sa mundong ito’y isang paslit.

                “Ano na ho ang nagaganap?” Ibinaling niya ang tanong kay Ysabel, na nakatutok rin ang mga mata sa mabilis na paggalaw ng mga pluma. Kinukumpara niya ito sa kanilang mga datos na kanyang inilathala sa isang katipunan.

                “Tiniyak lang naming na ang Kalapati’y hindi pa rin nila nakikita. Kung iyong naaalala’y iba ang mga imaheng pinakita nito, masyadong…”

                “Payapa” Mahina ang salita ni Nena. Nakatingin ito sa sahig, umaalala.

                Naramdaman rin ni Joven ang pagtanggi sa pag-gising. Ninais niya ring manatili sa mga alaala.

                Nagsimulang magsalita si Andres.

                “Kung pagbabasehan natin ang mga nakaraang paglusob sa atin ay maaari nating sabihin na nag-iba ang galaw ng mga panimdim. Bumilis at naging mas madalas ang kanilang pag-atake, ngunit sa kanilang mga galaw ay maaaring sabihin na nagkaroon sila ng kakaibang pagkakaisa”

                Tumigil ang pluma ni Ilyong.

                “Pamilyar naman siguro kayo sa aking kakayahan, hindi ba? Sa aking panghihimasok sa kung ano ang sinasabi niyo sa inyong mga isip? Ngunit hindi lamang kayo ang aking napapasok. Minsan kapag sila’y lumalapit, naririnig ko rin ang mga panimdim”, nakatingin na sa kawalan si Ilyong. Tapos, “Noong tayo’y inatake, narinig ko ang Kalapating nagdadasal ng Rosario ni Maria Magdalena”

                “Kung gayo’y totoo nga ang iyong mga haka, Ilyong?” May nakabalot na bagay na nakapatong sa kandungan ni Nena. Humigpit ang hawak niya rito. Nagpagaspas ng balahibo si Paco. Nagtinginan ito at si Ysabel, may pag-unawa sa kanila na hindi niya naintindihan.

                “Maaari. Ngunit kung oo nga’y hindi rin naman siguro nakakagulat. Kung may namamahala man sa ating mga kalaban ay isa lang naman ang kilala nating Magdalo”

                “Isa pa, maaaring alam ko na kung paano nakuha ng mga panimdim si Señor Rizal at Heneral Luna” Hinawakan ni Ilyong ang kanyang benda sa mukha, tila pinipigilan ang sariling magkamot. Kumirot ang puso ni Joven.

                “Ang aking ina’y isang debotong Katoliko, ngunit ang aking ama’y minsa’y may mga sinasambang walang ngalan. Naniniwala siyang may dalawang kaluluwa ang tao, sa mata at sa hininga. Ang mawalan ng kaluluwa sa mata’y nagkakasakit. Ang mawalan ng sa hininga’y namamatay. Sa aking palagay ay hindi nagkataong parehas kami ng Taga-hatid na wala ng isang mata?”

                “Ang sunod-sunod na pag-atakeng ito’y planado. Ang mga panimdim ay may kusa kayong pinaghiwalay, Ilyong. Nguni tang pag-atake sa aming Kubo’y masyadong mabilis at mabisa. Maaari ngang may namamahala sa mga panimdim, ngunit maaari ring mayroong taksil sa atin” May umakyat na kilabot sa likod ni Joven. Tinignan niya ang lahat ng nakapalibot sa kanya. Piling tao lamang ang nagtipon sa silid na ito. Noong una’y akala ni Joven ay humahanap lamang sila ng paraan upang malunasan ang kalagayan ni Ilyong. Ngunit ngayon ay kanya nang naintindihan. Maaaring mayroong hindi dapat pagkatiwalaan.

                Sumikip ang kanyang dibdib. Nais niya sanang hanapin ang pagtanggi sa mga salita ni Ysabel sa mga taong kanyang kaharap, ngunit tulad niya’y mabilis sila lahat magduda. Para nanaman siyang iniwan sa sigwa, sa gitna ng labanang hindi niya alam kung ano ang tama. Mukhang mawawalan nanaman siya ng tahanan.

                “Nagkaroon rin ako ng kakaibang panaginip na ngayon ko na lamang naalala. May isang kwebang may punong kumikinang ang mga bunga. May babaeng nakagapos, nakaupo sa mga ugat. Sa tingin ko’y bihag ito ng ating kalaban. Sa tingin ko’y narito na rin ang aking asawa”


	13. Pagbabalik

                Sa mga panaginip ni Poleng, lagi siyang nakatingala mula sa ilalim ng dagat. Hindi malalim ang tubig, kaunti lamang ang lampas nito sa kanyang ulo at tila kay gaan ng mga alon. May naririnig siyang tunog, isang mahinang kanta na walang mga salita. Hindi niya magalaw ang kanyang ulo upang makita kung sino ang kumakantang ito.

                Sa lugar na ito ay payapa, sa lugar na ito ay maaari siyang matulog. Sa mga araw na pinupuno ng dagat ang kanyang mga panaginip ay hindi siya dinadala sa isang maliit na kwarto sa isang tagong sulok.

                Ngayong gabi ay iba ito nanaman ang kanyang panaginip. May naramdaman siyang kamay na tumulak sa kanya. Nahulog siya sa isang ilog, ngunit imbis na talsik ng tubig-tabang ay namulat nanaman siya sa pamilyar na dagat. May kumakanta nanaman.

                May kumuyog sa kanya at siya’y nagising. Nasilaw siya sa maliit na liwanag ng isang kandila.

                Inilapat ni Goyong ang isang daliri sa kanyang mga labi. Ang impit niyang gulat ay nagdulot ng paggalaw ni Nena sa katabing katre. Umupo siya’t tinignan ang sa kanya’y umistorbo. Bahagyang tago ang mukha nito sa dilim.

                “Sundan mo ako?” Pinigilan ni Poleng ang kanya sanang mahinang pagtutol. Mababaw lamang  matulog si Nena. Pinigilan niya ring mapatawa, maging si Goyong ay hindi sigurado sa kanyang mga salita. Malaking pagbabago ito sa Goyong na kanyang kilala.

                “Saan naman ho tayo pupunta, Heneral?” Nanlaki ang nag-iisang nakikitang mata ni Goyong. Natatakpan man ang kalahati ng mukha nito’y magandang lalaki pa rin ito. Kaya siguro siya’y nahumaling.

                Hinawakan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay na napapailalim sa manipis na kumot. Malamig ang balat nito. Nagsusumamo ang kanyang postura’t parang nais niya nang umiyak. Huminga ng malalim si Nena upang mahina itong pabalikin sa kanyang silid. Paano ito nakatakas kay Jose?

                “ _Poleng, maaari ba akong humiling sa iyo?”_ Hindi kanya ang boses na ito. Ano ang kanyang—

                _“Si Ilyong ito. Maaari ba akong humiling?”_ Iyong? Paano? Bakit?

                _“Siya si Heneral del Pilar, hindi ba?”_ Oo?

                Naalala niya ang mga kwento ni Nena—ang katahimikan sa Balangay at ang pakiramdam nang hindi ka kailanman nag-iisa sa iyong isip.

                _“Maaari bang sumama ka sa kanya?”_ Sandali lamang, llyong—

                _“Tulungan mo sana ako, kapatid. Hindi ko naririnig ang Heneral. Hindi natin alam ang kanyang nais. Kung maaari sanang alamin mo para sa akin..?”_ Hindi mabigat ang hinihingi nito. Matagal niya nang napatawad ang kanyang sarili. Ngunit—

                Hindi niya maikakaila na may takot siya sa bagong Goyong na ito. Sila’y nakalipas ng isa’t-isa. Matagal nang naghiwalay ang kanilang mga landas. Ang tanging alam niya lamang sa mga sumunod na nangyari sa buhay nito’y habi-habing mga kwento mula sa sabi-sabi.

                Ang taong ipininta nila ay dapat katakutan. _Maaari rin ba akong humiling sa iyo, Ilyong. Sa hinaharap?_ Kanyang naiintindihan na isa si Ilyong sa mga pinakamakapangyarihang nilalang sa isla.

                _“Makasisigurado ka, binibini. Maraming salamat”_ Huwag ka munang magpasalamat, Ilyong.

                Makailang beses nang mahinang pinisil ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay. Dala ng kaba o kawalang-pasensya?

                “Babalik tayo bago ang bukang-liwayway”, mahina niyang sabi. Tumango ang Taga-hatid.

                Mahina ang kanilang mga paa sa kahoy. Sinundan niya ang pigura nitong tila sumasayaw sa dilim. Ipinulupot niya ang kanyang mga braso sa kanyang gitna. Malamlam ang liwanag ng buwan at malamig ang hangin. Siguro’y ilang oras pa lamang makalipas ang hatinggabi.

                Naka-ilang tingin pabalik na si Goyong sa kanya, sinisiguradong siya’y sumusunod.

                “Pumayag na akong sumama sa iyo, Goyong” Tumango ito’t hindi na muli lumingon pabalik.

                “Maaari bang hawakan ang iyong kamay, binibini?” Halata naman siguro ang pagdududa sa kanyang mukha. Naalala niya ang pangako niya kay Ilyong. Malamang ay nakikinig ito.

                “Bakit?”

                “Ikaw si Poleng, hindi ba?” Ang pangalan niya’y kakaiba ang tunog mula sa bibig ni Goyong, tila hindi ito pamilyar. Anong nais nito?

                “At ikaw si Goyong”

                “Ngayon ko lamang narinig ang bansag na iyan. ‘Yan ba ang tawag ninyo sa akin?”

                “Iyan ang tawag ko sa iyo” Kita niya ang pagtatangka nitong makaalala.

                “Ano na?”, inis niyang sabi.

                “Pasensya na, Poleng. Ngunit nais sana kitang dalhin sa isang lugar? Maaari ba? Napakarami kasing nakikinig dito” Nakababa ang iisang mata ng Taga-hatid, at bahagyang humigpit ang hawak nito sa kanyang braso bago ito unti-unting bumitaw. Nakita ni Poleng ang maliit na ngiti bago ito humarap sa kanya.

                “Pasensya na, binibini. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang aking ginagawa. Pagod lamang ako’t kailangan siguro ng pahinga. Maaari ba kitang samahan pabalik sa iyong silid o mas kumportable kang bumalik ng mag-isa—“

                “Halina, bago pa magbago ang aking isip” Binitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay at hinakbang nito ang barandilya. Inabot niya ang ibinigay nitong kamay. Hinatak siya nito hanggang sa dala-dala na siya nito sa kanyang mga braso.

                “Hinga ng malalim”, sabi ni Goyong bago pa siya nakapagtanong. Nahulog silang sabay sa malamig na tubig. Inipit niya ang kanyang mga labi upang hindi makawala ang kakaunting hangin sa kanyang mga baga. Mahigpit ang kapit ni Goyong. Wala siyang makita sa ilalim, tanging ang liwanag lang ng buwan.

                Sa dilim ay pinaglaruan siya ng kanyang isip. May nakikita siyang iba-ibang hugis, mga matang sumusunod kung saan-saan. Parang ilang oras na silang lumulubog. May kumapit na madulas sa paa niya. Nakatakas ang mga huling hininga ni Poleng, ngunit bago siya malunod, nasa hangin na sila muli.

                Ilang beses siyang napaubo.

                “Ayos ka lang?”

                “—oo” Bumabalik ang mga boses nila—may kweba sa ilalim ng dagat? Nagsimulang umurong ng mga anino. Parang mga baging na bumabalik sa ugat—si Goyong. May sinindihan itong lampara, at iba pa. Unti-unting nagpakita ang isang maliit na kubo, at isang pamilyar na bangka. Hindi tumitigil ang pagsasayaw ng mga anino, bumubuo sila ng mga eksena—mga hugis ng bahay, mga taong nagsasayaw, mga puno, mga kung-ano ano.

                “Goyong—”

                “Hindi sila panimdim. Sa akin ang mga aninong ito. Wag mo na silang pansinin. Hindi ko rin alam kung ano ang sinasabi nila”

                “Sandali—eskinita natin yan. Patigilin mo sila. Oo, iyan ang bahay namin. Doon ka nakatira sa kabilang dulo” Kumunot ang noo ni Goyong, palipat-lipat ang tingin nito sa kanya at sa mga imahe sa dingding.

                “Oo, magkapitbahay tayo. Kababata natin ang mga Bernal. Sa kabilang kanto sila nakatira” Inalay niya ang kanyang kamay. May natutunan nanaman siyang bago sa kaniyang pagbusisi sa kanyang mga kakayahan—sa tulong na rin ni Ysabel.

                “Bilis!” Ngumiti si Goyong, nalilito. Hinawakan nito ang kanyang kamay. Ang mga imahe sa kanyang isip ay ibinigay niya kay Goyong. Ibinabahagi niya rito ang kanyang kaluluwa.  Ang kulay ng kanilang bubong, ang capiz na mga bintana, ang azotea sa kanilang balkonahe, maging ang kupas na bato sa gitna ng daan. Bumitaw siya.  

                “Ano?”

                “Pamilyar”

                “Ngunit?”

                “Hindi ko matandaan. Pasensya, Poleng”

                “Ano ang nais mong ipakita?” Sinabi niya na lang ito para maiba ang usapan.

                “Halika” Dinala siya nito sa loob ng kubo. Matibay ang pagkakagawa, pulido kahit maliit lamang.

                “Ikaw ang gumawa nito?” Mabilis na tumango si Goyong. Sa isang malayong lugar, narinig niya ang alaala ng isang batang nagkukwento ng kanyang panaginip na gumawa ng mga gusaling hindi lalampasan ng mata.

                “Wala naman akong ibang gagawin sa oras ko. Hindi ako tulad nila”

                “Nila?” Pasikot-sikot si Goyong, kung ano-ano ang binubuhat at binababa. Natagpuan nito ang hinahanap sa tuktok ng isang aparador.

                “Nila Ilyong, nina Ysabel. Ako’y may parusa. Ngayon lamang ako nakawala sa bangkang iyon. Napansin mo ba ang aking mga kadena?” Masyadong madilim noong gabing iyon. Alam ito ni Goyong.

                “Anong nagbago?” Tinitigan siya nito.

                “Sa tingin ko? Ikaw” Ibinaba ni Goyong ang isang bagay sa isang lamesita.

                “Paanong—?” Tumango sa direksyon ng kahoy na kahon si Goyong. Pinaupo siya nito sa kaharap na upuan. Binuksan ni Goyong ang sisidlan at sa loob ay isang medalyon ni San Miguel na nakasabit sa isang kurdon.

                “Alam mo ba kung ano ‘to? Nagising akong hawak ‘to—” Nakatingin ito na parang nagmamakaawa.

                “Bakit sa tingin mo may kinalaman ako sa iyo?” Napalayo ng tingin si Goyong. Nagulat ito sa kanya. Nagdadalawang isip ang puso ni Poleng. Sa isang banda’y ito si Goyong, kababata’t kaibigan. Minsan niya itong minahal. Ngunit sa isa pang banda’y hindi niya na kilala ito matapos silang magkahiwalay ng patutunguhan.

                “—noong una kitang nakita ay alam kong kilala kita. Hindi ko maalala kung paano, ngunit alam kong kilala kita. Pasensya, Poleng”, ilang sandali ang lumipas bago, “Alam mo ba kung ano ito?”

                Naawa si Poleng sa namamatay na pag-asa sa boses nito. Siya’y bumuntong-hininga. Matagal ng may pagkiling ang kanyang puso kay Goyong.

                “Ako ang nagbigay niyan sa iyo. Para sa iyong proteksyon ang imahe si San Miguel. Bata pa lamang tayo’y pala-away ka na. Binigay ko yan sa iyo noong ika-labinsiyam na kaarawan mo” Hindi niya masabi ang mga salita habang nakatingin kay Goyong. Kung nakakasunog siguro ang tingin ay naubos na ang lamesitang tinititigan niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya biglang nine-nerbyos.

                Nakatitig si Goyong sa medalyon.

                “Maaari ba?”, inalay niya ulit ang kamay niya dito. Itinaas ni Goyong ang palad sa lamesita. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito.

                _“Ano na?”, tawag ni Goyong mula sa ilog. Nanginginig pa rin ang kanyang mga paa, nakatingin siya mula sa tuktok ng isang mataas na batong nakapaibabaw sa malalim na bahagi ng ilog. Dinala siya rito ni Goyong noong nakita siya nitong umiiyak ng pang-ilang beses na._

_“Ayos lang naman ang matakot, Paulita! Kaya mo yan!” Pinunasan niya ang kanyang basa pa ring mga mata’t ilong. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kanyang saya. Huminga siya ng malalim._

_Nakatitig sa kanya si Goyong at nakangiti._

_Lumabas ang mga sumpang nais niyang ibato sa kanyang ama habang siya’y bumabagsak._

_Malamig ang tubig. Hindi masyadong maganda ang kanyang pagbagsak kaya mayroong sakit sa kanyang ilong. Ngunit nung siya’y pumaibabaw ay sumigaw si Poleng. Tumulo muli ang kanyang mga luha. Lumapit si Goyong at niyakap siya sa abot ng makakaya nito habang sila ay nasa tubig._

_“Sabi sayo kaya mo, eh. Tara na sa pampang” Sinundan niya sa paglangoy ang kaibigan._

_“Alam ko namang hindi niya sinasadya, ngunit pag siya’y nakakainom ay parang nakakalimutan niyang wala siyang pamilya” Sabi ni Poleng habang nagbabalat ng manggang pinitas nila sa kalapit na mga puno. Hindi pa tuyo ang kanilang mga damit kaya hindi pa sila pwedeng umuwi. Pagagalitan nanaman sila ng kanilang mga Ina._

_“Hindi, Paulita. Walanghiya talaga ang iyong ama”_

_“Gregorio!”_

_“Hindi ako hihingi ng tawad. Sinasaktan niya kayong mag-ina. Anong klaseng ama iyon”_

_“—alam kong marami siyang pagkukulang”_

_“Wala akong pakielam kung mabait siya kapag siya’y walang tama. Ngunit ang kanyang asta kapag hindi’y hindi nararapat para sa inyo. Hindi pagmamahal iyon, Paulita”_

_“Alam ko. Alam ko namang hindi papasa sa langit, kahit sa pinto nga lamang ang aking ama. Ngunit siya’y ama ko pa rin”_

_“Ngunit intindihin mo sana na hindi karapat-dapat sa iyo ang kanyang mga sinabi” Namuo nanaman ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata._

_“Salamat, Goyong”_

_“Itutuloy mo pa rin ang pagsasanay mo kay Senyor Sison, hindi ba?”_

_“Oo”_

_“Ayun naman pala, eh. Hayaan mo siya, Paulita. Habulin mo ang iyong mga pangarap”_

_Parang sa mahabang panahon ay ngayon lamang muli nakahinga si Poleng._

_“At ang iyo din”_

_“Basta’t pag nakikita kitang sumasaliwa sa iyong landas ay itutulak ulit kita. Hindi ka dapat matakot, Paulita. Kung nanaisin, ang bukas ay magiging sa atin” Sila’y napatahimik._

_“Makata ka rin pala” Tumawa sila hanggang sa sila’y makauwi._

                Nawala ang mga alaala noong humigpit ang kapit ni Goyong sa kanyang kamay. Siya’y napadilat at nawala ang mga imahe.

                “Naalala ko ang mga mangga. Nadapa ka noong tayo’y naglalakad pabalik?” Napatawa si Poleng.

                “At nawala mo ang isa mong bakya. Nabuking rin tayo ng iyong Ina” May ngiti sa labi nito at may kinang sa mga mata ni Goyong.

                “Oo. Sinermunan ka niya ng kalahating oras. Paiyak ka na noong hinayaan ka niyang umalis” Hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Goyong ang kanyang kamay. Gumaan ang mabigat niyang puso. May naalala na ang kanyang kaibigan.

                Nais humiyaw ni Goyong ngunit nahihiya siya sa babaeng kasama.

                “Maraming, maraming salamat Paulita” Ilang taon na bang narito sa lugar na ito si Goyong? Gaano katagal na siyang nangangapa sa dilim?

                Hindi bale, tutulungan niya ito. Iyon ang nararapat.

                “Walang anuman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually updates this fic even though its been a year and nobody even reads this*


End file.
